Of Tall Tales and Love
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: What would happen if Kris never went to Camp Langrange? What if she never worked at Raintree? What if she ended up working for Davis Farms, not as a jockey, but as a lawyer? How would that effect all her relationships with everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am now the proud writer of a multi chapter Wildfire story. I figured that since I was writing so many one shots for Wildfire, I might as well write a story. This is going to be a little weird for me, because I have to shift everyone's personalities a little bit because this story takes place as if Kris never went to Raintree or Camp Lagrange.**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Kristine Furillo was angry. No, she was beyond angry, she was livid. She looked back that the bed and she put her hand to her mouth in anticipation of vomit, but it didn't come, instead, another wave of pure anger made its way through her veins. Her brain was fogged with betrayal, and her heart was pounding in fear. She picked one of the throw pillows up from the floor and threw it at the couple in the bed. She reached up and pushed a stray lock of her dark brown hair from her eyes and stared at them.

"Kris, baby, you had to know this was coming…" the man in the bed started to explain, but she wasn't listening. She took one of the shoes, a shiny silver stiletto, and threw it at him, catching him in the forehead despite his best effort to avoid the flying shoe.

"How could you do this to me?" she yelled out. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she wished she could rewind. As soon as she spoke, the backs of her eyes prickled with tears and she didn't want to cry. It would just show that asshole that she had actually cared about him.

"Come on Krissy." He got out of bed and he stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You couldn't think that this 'relationship' was going somewhere. I mean, I'm a model, and you're a, lawyer… person." He shrugged at the last sentence and took his hands back. He turned back to the gorgeous blond in the bed and she could practically hear him roll his eyes. She smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's what getting engaged means you stupid..." she couldn't even think of a word that could accurately describe Nathan. His blonde hair hung into his gorgeous blue eyes often. His skin was perfect, even without makeup all over it. There were times when they were lying in bed together that she just wanted to run her fingers over his face, the prominent cheek bones that made her melt, his dimples, and make sure that he was really there.

Turns out he wasn't.

"Listen, I'll be out by tonight, can you just leave so Lacy can get dressed." His back was still turned to her. She wanted to hit him so hard that it made him dizzy, but instead, she turned on her heel, and left. She made her way from the bedroom into the spacious living room. She ran her fingers over the soft suede on the couch and she pushed the thought that told her that without Nathan, she could no longer afford this apartment.

She made her way over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse, a huge coach bag that Nathan had bought her for their anniversary. She cringed at the thought before she grabbed the keys to her car. She looked back that the closed bedroom door, her mouth forming an angry frown before she grabbed the handle to the door.

"Don't bother moving your things out. I'm already gone." She called behind her before walking out and slamming the heavy wooden door behind her.

She made her way towards the elevator, her mind set to look forward. She would not let herself look back to check if Nathan was watching her leave. He used to watch her walk away. He said he had loved the way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her hair flowed almost to her waist. She pushed the down button on the elevator and stepped in when the doors finally opened. By time she pushed the button to go down, she was already over him.

She entered the cool marble lobby of the apartment complex. A bellhop passed by her pushing a heavy kart of baggage towards the service elevator. She pushed her way into the crowd and made her way to the flooded front desk. She elbowed her way to the front of the line and called over Vincent, the manager of the building.

"Hey Vinny, how longs he been paying you to keep quiet about blondie?" she asked him. Vinny gave her a sympathetic shrug, trying to ignore her. "Either way, tell hi he can auction my shit off eBay or something, because I'm leaving." She added before she walked toward the heavy glass revolving door.

It was pouring outside, and she almost wished she had the raincoat that she had in the apartment, but she didn't turn back. She boldly strode out into the pouring rain, not caring what the water was going to do to her chemically straightened hair, not concerned with the fact that she was ruining a pair of two hundred dollar leather boots, and she definitely didn't care, that the picture she had of Nathan flew out of her purse, landed in a puddle on the street, and got run over by a car.

She clicked the button to unlock her car and hopped into it. She stuck the key in the ignition and she put the car into gear, before she stepped on the gas, and sped away from him. She drove for hours, unsure of where she was going, but she knew that she had to get far away. When she finally let herself stop driving, she ended up outside a horse farm. A place, called Davis Farms.

_**Junior Davis**_

"Dude, Matt, seriously, if your going to propose, just do it. I mean, Dani, just do it. It's not like she's waiting for someone else to do it. You guys have been going out for years." Junior Davis didn't understand his best friend. He leaned against the hood of his Porsche and sighed.

"I dunno Junior, it's a big step, you know? I mean, its marriage." Matt looked back down at the small velvet box he was holding before slipping it back into his pocket. Junior shook his head and lightly punched his friend in the shoulder.

"She won't wait for you forever man." Junior added. Matt nodded before smiling.

"I'll do it soon." He clapped Junior on the shoulder before looking out at the rolling acres of Davis Farms. Junior followed his gaze down the drive, only to see a woman at the end of it staring at the sign that marked the entrance of the huge farm.

"Who's she?" He asked, nodding his head to the young woman in the convertible.

"I have no idea, but I gotta go man. Later." Matt made his way over to his truck, opening the door before slipping inside and hiding himself behind tinted glass and metal.

Junior watched him drive off, not even stopping to ask the girl what she was doing, but as soon as the thought struck him, she was driving down the bricked driveway. He watched as the wind whipped her hair around her face and he smiled. She was gorgeous. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against his Porsche.

She stopped next to him, her eyes going up and down his body, sizing him up. She had a fierce glint in her eyes that almost screamed 'Mess with me and I'll serve you your own ass on a silver platter'. He walked up to her and stuck his tanned hand out to her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"The name's Junior Davis." He said once she grasped his hand. She gave him a polite smiled and looked around. She was obviously nervous, and Junior couldn't blame her, he hated horses too. "Do you have a name by any chance?" he asked her when she didn't say anything back.

"Oh, sorry, Kristine Furillo. My friends call me Kris." She replied, her eyes still not really focusing on him.

"Well, nice to meet you Kris." He smiled wider at her and she looked him in the eyes. They were a warm brown color. He studied her facial features, and he was amazed to find that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, except a possible attitude. "What can I help you with?" he added when she didn't say anything.

"Do you need any, like, help around here?" she asked, her arms waving nervously. He wanted to laugh at her lack of skills, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the barn, but she stopped in her tracks, her heals digging into the dirt. "Not in there. I mean, do you need like, a lawyer or something to look over important documents or something?" she did the motion with her hands again, and this time, he couldn't help but laugh at her.

Her nervous smile turned into a frustrated frown, and he stopped. He looked into the sky, thinking about if his dad had been yelling about needing a lawyer. Then he realized that he really didn't care if his dad needed her or not.

"I only have a job opening if you have a dinner opening." He shrugged mischievously. She eyed him up and down, disbelieving in his forwardness.

"I only have a dinner opening if you have a job opening." She smiled. Junior laughed and took him arm from her waist.

"Lets just say that you get half the job now, then you get the other half after dinner?" he compromised. Kris held her fingers to her chin and pretended to seriously think about it before she gave him a warm smile.

"Junior Davis. You got yourself a deal." Kris stuck her hand out and Junior grasped it firmly, smiling back at her. God, was he always this smooth?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me such kind reviews, here is your second chapter!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

It was only after Kris drove away, did she realize, she didn't have any clothes. Or makeup. Or shoes. In fact, she had nothing but the car she was driving in, the purse she was carrying and the clothes on her back. She looked around her and noticed that there was absolutely nothing around her but open fields, and horse pastures. She threw her head back in frustration and pushed harder on the gas pedal. She quickly turned a corner and came face to face with exactly what she needed. A small mall. She quickly parked her car in a spot and grabbed her bag. She glanced down for a spilt second, and she saw her phone vibrate with a new text message from Nate.

She let her hand hover over the phone before she picked it up. She didn't click to view the message; instead, she threw it over her shoulder and started to walk away, only pausing to listen to the satisfying cracking and splintering of the plastic. She pushed the heavy glass doors of the mall, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her. She hefted her bag higher onto her shoulder and she smiled. She was in her element. There wasn't a soul that could out shop her. She reached inside her wallet and pulled out her black American Express card, the thin plastic cool in her hand.

--

Her arms were heavy with bags when she finally walked out of the mall. Her new phone in her hand, her sunglasses perched low on her nose. She shoved the bags into the back of her car, and quickly shut the door behind her. She drove off, her mind set on starting over, starting fresh. She glanced around, when she saw it, the place she was going to live. It was in a huge loft building, and the sign that said "FOR RENT" in the window was obscured partly by a plant, but she spotted it. She pulled the mustang over and got out, squinting her eyes a little.

She took long steps as she made her way into the building, the cool air conditioning making a chill run down her spine. Well, at least that's what she told herself. She approached the counter, sliding her sunglasses off and perching them on the top of her head, her car keys jangled in her hands. The guy behind the counter was no older than her. He was holding a magazine upside down, his eyes going back and forth all the same. She cleared her throat and the boy's eyes darted up to her face. He sighed heavily and put the magazine down, and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Can I help you?" the boy said. That's when Kris really noticed everything around the boy. There were pictures in violet and fuchsia frames with him and another boy, their arms affectionately around each other, she noticed that the magazine was definitely Elle magazine, and she noticed the articles tacked on the wall, all of which advocated gay marriage.

Kris blinked rapidly and looked back at the boy's face. His eyebrow was raised, a challenge. She smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. "I'm Kristine Furillo." She told him. He stared at her hand like it was a disgusting dead animal. She slowly pulled it back and nodded slightly, pursing her lips. "Anyway, I was just wondering about that apartment that's for rent?" she pointed over her shoulder at the sign and put on her best smile, hoping to put on a good impression.

The boy looked at the sign and then back at her, his mouth in a thin line. He took the pen from behind his ear that Kris hadn't even noticed before and scribbled something down. She held the paper out to her and she hesitantly took it. On the paper were the words, "Monthly Rent" and under that was a number.

"You mean I got the apartment?" Kris stared at the boy behind the counter like he was insane. He raised his eyebrows and put his pen back behind the ear.

"Well, if you don't want it…" he said, reaching out for the paper, but Kris pulled it back.

"No, I'll take it." She nodded and took the keys that he was already holding out. She ran back to her car and grabbed the bags full of clothes, shoes, purses, and just about everything else she could find in that mall that would help her start over, and lugged them to the elevator before pushing the up button and making her way to the top floor.

**Junior Davis**

For once in his life, Junior Davis was a little scared. Kris had called him earlier to tell him where to pick her up, a small apartment complex in town, and he was almost shocked that she was going through the date for a job thing. He buttoned up the last button on his blue dress shirt before he inspected himself in the mirror. He had to say, he looked fantastic. His black dress pants were clean and perfectly ironed, and the dress shirt hung un-tucked from the pants. His hair was gelled to perfection, and his smile was as always, charming.

He grabbed at the cell phone lying on the bedside table and looked at the screen, checking the time. Suddenly, the screen lit up, a call from Matt. He pushed a button on the expensive iPhone and held the thin metal to his ear.

"What do you want loser?" he joked into the phone.

"I was wondering if you found out who that girl at the end of the driveway was earlier." Matt replied, his voice clipped and professional.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did." Junior said, not giving Matt the information he really wanted.

"Well, what's her name?" His friend pushed through the phone, and Junior laughed.

"Her name is Kris Furillo, and she's the newest lawyer for Davis Farms." He said into the phone. He decided to leave out the part about how he was going to take her out to dinner that night, and how cute she looked, even when she was flustered and under pressure. "Don't you get any ideas man, you have Dani, remember?" Junior added when he though of the new girl.

"I know, I know, I was just wondering. Well, I have to go, Pablo's low on exercise riders and he's asking me to fill in." Junior could hear Matt shudder through the phone and he laughed.

"Alright, later man." Junior replied and ended the call, shoving the slim phone into his pocket.

Suddenly, the doorbell ran and he glanced out the window, seeing a familiar fire engine red mustang in his driveway. He jogged out of his room and down the hallway before sliding down the banister. No matter how old he got, that would always be fun.

He reached the door and tugged the handle; he smiled wider when he realized that none other than Kristine Furillo was standing at his door. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a gorgeous knee length red dress. Her smile was nervous, self conscious and perfect all at the same time. He moved aside so she could enter the huge house and closed it behind her. She looked around timidly, like she had never been in a house as big as the one she was currently. He took hold of her wrist and she whipped her head around to him, and he gave her a reassuring smile. Suddenly, Dani was in the door, her hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of her neck, and her arms were crossed rigidly over her chest. He gave her a cold stare and she put her hands in the air, a surrender.

"Hello there. I'm Danielle Davis, Junior's little sister." Dani stuck her hand out and Junior threw his head back, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Oh hey, I'm Kris Furillo. I'm going out with your brother tonight." Kris replied, her hand firmly grasping Dani's.

Junior placed a hand on Dani's shoulders and squeezed it gently, a warning sign. "Don't you have something to do Dani? Like hang out with Matt at Raintree?" he pushed Dani away from them a little and she turned back, a smirk gracing her lips.

"As a matter of fact, I do have things to do." Dani said before turning and starting to walk away. She threw a wave over her shoulder and called out to Kris, "Good luck" before disappearing behind a doorway.

Kris turned to Junior and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled back and led her towards the exit, and then toward his Porsche. He held the door open for her and she smiled before sitting herself inside the racing seat. He jogged around the front of the car and hopped over the door before starting the engine. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to go pick something up at my friend Matt's house. It's on the way to the club." She nodded and he turned the car out of the driveway.

When they arrived at Raintree, Kris's ponytail had come in handy, her hair was windblown and wild, and she was actually smiling her first genuine smile since she had arrived at his house. "Do you want to come?" Junior asked, brushing a chunk of her raven hair from her face. Kris looked at him for a minute before giving him a smile and an enthusiastic nod.

Junior walked into the barn, yelling out Matt's name, Kris's hand in his, his finger's laced with hers. Matt poked his head out from inside of a stall and smiled.

"Hey man, you here for your laptop?" Matt exited the stall and made his way toward them. It took him a minute to realize that Kris was there, and that she was holding Junior's hand. "Don't tell me he's already got you hooked!" Matt groaned, and suddenly, Kris's hand was missing from his own. Junior glared at Matt and he shrugged apologetically before making his way from the barn.

He was going to kill Matt Ritter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so you know, I had my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday, so I had a lot of spare time to write these chapters, so I don't want you to expect chapters this quickly together, because I might not be able to get them to you as quickly as this all the time. I will try to get you guys at least 1 chapter every weekend, but even that might not happen. The reason chapter 2 took so long was because I had a teeny bit of writers block, then it just came to me. And here's some more thanks, except these are personalized!**

**Emerald Lady: I know! I wanted to kick Matt for what he did! He had to have saw Kris and Junior having a moment!**

**Blondiex18: Thank you soo much for your kind review! I didn't think I was that good of a writer!**

**Msewgiamn372: haha, thanks, I didn't think it would come off as funny, but when I realized that it kind of went along with last week's episode, it made me want to laugh.**

_**Kris Furillo**_

The club was loud, dark, and it made her feel at home. When she had lived with Nate, they were always going clubbing and dancing because that's what he did. Junior held her hand tight as they made their way through the crowd, weaving in and out of the mass of bodies that were dancing on the dance floor. When they finally made it to an empty table, Kris already felt like she was exhausted. She hadn't even realized how tired she was until she sat down and got a minute to think about what she had done that day.

_Today, I broke up with my fiancé and moved out before getting a job and a date with my employer, which caused me to have to buy a new life at a small town mall, and get a new apartment, then I went to Juniors house even though he was going to pick me up, I met his sister and his best friend, who may have accidentally reviled to me that Junior is a womanizer and then we got to the club. _She became exhausted just thinking about it.

Suddenly Junior's hand was waving in front of her face and she focused on his eyes. He had a small smile on his face, and a dimple was forming on his cheeks. She felt herself blush under his gaze and she quickly turned away, trying to hide the shy smile that was forming on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Junior asked her, his eyes clouding over in worry. She smiled and looked back at him.

"Nothing's wrong, I just had probably the biggest day of my life today." She explained, and Junior nodded. She could tell he was intrigued by her answer, and she smiled when he didn't ask about her day, even though she could tell he was dying to know. "Do you want to know about it?" she asked him, and he turned to her, relief obvious on his face.

"If you don't mind…" Junior said slowly, trailing off near the end.

"Well, if you promise not to run off of think that I'm a rebound girl, then I'll tell you." Kris told him, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't think I could ever picture you as a rebound girl." Junior honestly replied.

Kris smiled shyly at him and took a deep breath before she launched into her story, "I worked late last night, and I didn't get to make it home until early in the morning. Well, when I got back to the apartment that I shared with my fiancé" Kris paused to take a look at Junior's face when she said this, but he was staring intently at her, completely unfazed by her confession, "and I found him in bed with another girl. He offered to be moved out by tonight, but instead, I just took my purse, and walked out. I don't know what made me do it, but I found myself in your town, right outside your farm."

Kris took a sip from her drink and she looked over at Junior, who was looking at her sympathetically, holding his Smirnoff in the hand that wasn't caressing her bare shoulder. "Well, I asked you for that job, and you asked my on this date, and then I realized I had absolutely nothing to wear, so I bought a whole new life that that mall down the road, and got a loft down the street from that, then I saw you in your blue button down shirt, and I realized that I could really like you." Kris covered her mouth when she realized what she had said, and she looked back at Junior again.

He had a wide smile and his eyes were sparking in the multicolored fluorescent lighting. He looked around the room and to the dance floor; he looked back at her, a smirk gracing his perfect lips.

"Dance with me." He told her more than asked her. She laced her fingers with his, and she let him lead her onto the dance floor. She let him wrap his arms around her, and she let herself get lost in the music, and the feel of his hands on her lower back, her waist, and cupping her cheeks. When she finally let herself open her eyes, they weren't moving anymore, but standing right in the middle of the dance floor, staring right into each other's eyes. Junior's hands cradled her head and he started to lean towards her. She closed her eyes and she could feel his breath on her lips when all of the sudden Junior's hands were missing from her face.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Nate, one of his hands gripping Junior's shoulder, and the other was winding back, getting ready to punch Junior. She ran forward and she pushed herself between Junior and her ex-fiancé, but it was too late, Nate's fist had already started it's descent towards Junior's face, and instead of hitting Junior, he hit her.

Her head whipped to the side and a stinging feeling spread throughout her left cheek and over her eye. She felt a pair of hands hold her face, and she recognized them as Junior's. She opened her right eye and glanced at his face. His mouth was wide open in surprise and his eyes were clouded over with worry. His fingers traced over her jaw bone and around her eye. She flinched and pulled away from his touch, and he looked over her shoulder, obviously glaring at Nate.

He pulled her into a hug, and she melted against his warm body. She nestled her head against his collar bone, and breathed in his scent of axe and soap. His hand caressed the back of her head and she let the tears fall. Her face stung and burned and ached, and alls she wanted to do was curl up in bed and have someone wrapped around her, holding her tight, and telling her it would all be all right. But she didn't have a bed in her new apartment yet, or blankets, or furniture.

She pulled away from Junior and looked at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Do you have a place I can stay? Just until I get some furniture into my loft?" she took one of her hands and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Junior looked down at her and smiled, brushing a chunk of her hair gently away from her face.

"Sure. We have like, 3 guest rooms." Junior replied. He laced his fingers with her and they went back to the table. He grabbed their things and they walked back to the car, leaving the club behind.

_**Junior Davis**_

When they got back to his house, all the lights were off, and everything was quiet except for the gentle hum of the dishwasher in the kitchen. Junior led Kris to the stairway. He glanced back at her and that's when he noticed the bruise blooming on her cheek. It started just below her left eye, and ended right at the corner of her lip, but the surprising thing was, that even with a black and blue mark covering the side of her face, she still looked absolutely perfect to him.

When they reached her bedroom, she fake coughed into her hand, and he wanted to laugh at her lack of subtly. "Do you need something to sleep in Miss Furillo?" he said in a fake English accent. Kris laughed and nodded. "Stay right here." He gave her the one minute signal and jogged off to his room at the other end of the hallway. He pushed the door open and made his way over the plush carpeting toward his closet and he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants. He made his way back down the hallway, but when he got to the door, Kris was gone. The door was slightly ajar, and there was a faint light coming from inside. He pushed the door open more and what he saw took his breath away.

Kris was lying on the bed, and from what he could see, she was naked. The blanket reached to under her arms and a mischievous smile was gracing her lips. "I thought you didn't want to be a rebound girl." Junior motioned with his head toward the scene in front of him.

"Well, if I told you that everything felt different with you, and that it wouldn't be a rebound, would you come in here with me?" she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

Junior watched her pull the blanket up over her head and he almost jumped on the spot. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure the lock was set. He kicked off his shoes and cautiously crawled up onto the bed, slowly pulling back the covers, slowly starting a life.

-

Junior woke up to the sun filtering through the window, smell of the just laundered blanket, and the feel of Kris's body pressed against his own. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. The bruise on her cheek was in full bloom, an array of purple and blue colors. He gently turned her head and placed a kiss on her lips, and she smiled, her eyes opening.

"Morning." She whispered. Junior leaned down and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of the way she tasted. He could lie in the bed forever and just kiss her, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Junior! Get the hell out of there! Dad wants you down in the barn!" Dani's voice came wafting through the door and Junior cringed. His father never wanted him in the barn. This had to be big. He gave Kris another lingering kiss before getting out of the bed.

"You can hide out in here for right now if you want to, or you can get dressed and come with me, your choice." Junior told her as he put his jeans back on, and leaving his discarded shirt on the floor. She took the shirt and slipped it on, followed by the pajama pants that Junior had thrown across the room the night before.

"I think I'm gunna stick to you." Kris replied, taking his hand in hers. Junior smiled and kissed her gently. "You like to do that, don't you?" she asked him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, I do. What's it to ya?" Junior joked. Kris followed him out the door and gently poked his shoulders.

"Well, they are my lips you're kissin'!" she replied, adopting a western accent. Junior laughed and they walked outside, the sun high in the sky. Kris held up a hand and shielded her eyes. "We slept in late." She informed him.

"Yeah, I like to do that." He replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her to the barn. It seemed like as soon as their feet touched the cement floor, Ken Davis Senior was yelling for Junior. Junior's arm tightened around her shoulders and her arm snaked around his waist.

Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Kris knew that the minute they stepped into that barn and Junior's dad was yelling for him in the other room, that he wasn't going to like her. She tightened her grip on his waist and looked up at him, an uneasy look passing between them. Suddenly Junior smiled and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Don't worry. I'm almost 98 percent sure that he's going to love you!" he added. Rubbing her arm gently.

"There's two percent unaccounted for Junior." She pointed out, her stomach knotting in fear.

"I'm kidding. He's going to love you." Junior nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

Kris smiled back even though her mind told her that the fact that she was in Junior's button down shirt and a pair of pajama pants wasn't going in her favor. Junior's arm disappeared from her waist and she looked to her side frantically, only to find that he was still standing right next to her. He smiled and intertwined his fingers with her own. With her free hand, she gently took her hair and covered the bruise that had blossomed over night on her face.

"I can already see your dad falling in love with me and my pajama wearing, bruise covered ways." She felt Junior's hand tug gently on her own and she quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone in the middle of the horse barn.

"KEN DAVIS JUNIOR! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS OFFICE NOW!" Ken Davis's voice splintered through the air, sending chills down Kris's spine. She glanced back at Junior, who was no longer looking so sure about her joining him in the meeting with his father.

"Maybe you should just hang outside the door?" Junior said absentmindedly, his hand freeing itself. Kris opened her mouth to protest him leaving her alone, but it was too late. He was already inside the office, receiving a verbal lashing for something Kris didn't yet know.

Kris tuned out the yelling and looked around the barn. Sun was filtering through the open windows and doorways, illuminating the dust floating around, and bringing light to the horses that weren't fortunate enough to be let out of the barn. She looked at the doorway in which Junior had entered, but it looked like he wasn't going to be exiting any time soon. She let herself approach the stall of a tall bay horse. His thick leather halter emblazoned with a small brass nameplate that read WILDFIRE.

The horse approached her and she let herself reach out and it pushed its nose into the palm of her hand. Kris's heart instantly melted and a smile fell across her lips. The horse stuck its head out from the half door and she scratched behind its ears, laughing when the horse groaned and leaned into her touch. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Her heart jumped and she quickly turned around, only to come face to face with Junior. Her pulse slowed and she pushed her hair from her face.

"You scared me!" she told him, taking deep breaths, trying to steady her shaking limbs.

"Sorry." He said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. He looked over her head into the stall, and he winced. "I hope Wildfire didn't beat you up too much. He's not exactly the nicest horse in the barn." He nodded to the horse, who started to kick at the wooden walls of his stall. "We picked him up at an auction for really cheap earlier this year, and he hasn't exactly shown the promise we were hoping for." Junior explained, gently massaging her neck.

Kris let her head fall against Junior's shoulder, a million thoughts racing through her head. "No, he didn't hurt me at all. He actually seemed really sweet." She told him, glancing up to see shock on his face.

"You can't be serious." Junior looked her in the face, a playful glint in his eyes.

"I'm a lawyer. I'm always serious." She told him, tugging at the collar of his shirt with one hand, while grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips with the other.

"I'd have to say objection to that right there." Junior joked.

"Haha, very funny Mister Ken Davis Junior." She poked his shoulder and he groaned inwardly.

"You have no idea how much it sucks not having your own identity." He told her honestly, leaning up against an empty stall wall.

"Your right, I don't." Kris told him, her tone serious.

"You're horrible, you know that. You're supposed to be sympathetic to your boyfriend." Junior told her, a shy smile spreading over his handsome features.

"So you're my self proclaimed boyfriend now, eh?" she teased. Junior's head fell forward, a laugh escaping his lips.

"I was hoping you would have missed that." He told her, gently grabbing her shoulders with both of his hands.

"Well I didn't. Like I said before, I'm a lawyer, it's my job." She stepped closer to him, her body flush against his.

"Well, not that you've noticed, do you approve of it?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and smiled when she found that he was nervous. She pulled away from him, leaning up against the opposite wall, teasing him.

"Well, I'm not so sure…" she trailed off. A small smirk flew across his face and he grabbed her waist, lifting her high above him.

"You're going to give me a straight answer right now miss Furillo!" he shouted playfully, and she smacked gently at his arms shouting happily.

"Don't you dare drop me Junior! Boyfriends aren't supposed to drop their girlfriends!" she yelled and he stilled before slowly lowering her to the floor, her face just below his.

He leaned down and took her chin in his hands, whispering gently on her lips, "I would never drop you," before kissing her deeply, making her forget that she was in Junior clothes, that she was standing in the middle of a barn, and that she had absolutely nothing to her name except the loft she was probably never going to be in, and the boyfriend whose arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

_**Junior Davis**_

He loved holding her in his arms. The curves of her body fit perfectly into his own, and it almost surprised him how much he loved spending time with her. They had barely spent any time apart since that night at the club, and that was totally okay with him. He would spend every second together with her if they would all be like the ones they were having right now.

The last week had consisted of playful banter, running around town, and every day always ended with them joining together, doing something much more meaningful than having sex, and it felt so much more important than just making love, it felt like they were made for each others bodies. Junior loved the way she whispered his name and the feel of her kisses on his collarbone. He loved way she was always still in his arms when he woke up, and he loved when she woke up before him, because that meant getting woken by kisses and whispers that she was so glad that she had stopped outside his farm, and not someplace else.

This morning however, he had woken first, his cell phone vibrating gently by his side. He shifted slightly and hit the answer button. He glanced back at Kris, the curtain of raven hair had fallen away from her face, her leg still slung over her own. Junior held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered, desperate not to wake the girl sleeping next to him.

"Dude, you have to get over here. My mom and Pablo are away looking at horses this weekend, and I have the house to myself. I invited the entire 25 and under female population of town for a party." Matt whispered excitedly through the phone.

Junior pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it. Matt had never really been that big of a party animal, and he had Dani, what was he thinking?

"Dude, you and my sister are going out, what makes you think that I would condone you parting with other girls?" Junior whispered harshly through the phone. Kris shifted next to him and he gently kissed the top of her head, which seemed to satisfy her sleeping form, because she stopped moving and settled back into place, her breathing even and quiet.

"About that. Well, your sister and I kind of, well, we decided that it wasn't really working out. We both decided that we needed a break to see other people." Junior, once again, pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"Well, I don't know if I even want to come man." He whispered, his mind wandering to Kris.

"Come on man. You can bring your little friend if you want to, you have to come. You know how horrible I am at hosting parties. Be my co-host." Matt begged through the phone. Junior remembered when he used to be the one that had to beg Matt to have the parties. He almost laughed at the thought.

"I'll ask Kris when she wakes up." He told him. All of a sudden Kris's head was missing from his chest and he smiled wistfully at the sight of her. Her hair was ruffled and her smooth skin was shining under the pale sunlight that was filtering through the windows.

"Do you really have to ask her? What happened to you man? You're totally whipped." Matt almost sounded disgusted with Junior's total relationship 180.

Junior used to be the biggest player in town. He was good looking, and god did he know it. He could pursued just about every girl his age to take their shirt off 10 minutes after meeting them, and he could have had them in bed in another 10 if it was up to him, but being with Kris was different. He loved the feeling of waking up with the same person every morning, seeing her blush when the blankets fell away from her body, even though Junior had seen it just the night before. He loved the way she smiled when she kissed him, and he loved the way she tasted. Like chocolate and perfection.

"You're right. I am." Junior pushed the end button and sat up, his arm reflexively slipping around Kris's waist.

"Who was that?" she asked with a yawn, her eyes sparkling, inquisitive.

"Just Matt." Junior said dismissively waving his hand and tossing his phone on one of the pillows. "He wants me to come to a party tonight, but I told him it was up to you." He told her, kissing her bare shoulder. She shivered under his touch and he smiled. He loved knowing he had the same effect on her that she had on him.

"I want you to know that you don't need my permission to go out. I don't want you to feel like I'm the kind of girlfriend that you need to go to everything about to make sure I won't get pissed at you for doing something. My ex-boyfriend was like that, and I totally hated that about him. If you feel like you need a night to yourself, then you can take one, bringing me along is just a plus for me-" Junior cut her off with a slow, lazy kiss.

"You, my beautiful girl, are rambling." Kris giggled and he smiled. He loved her laugh. "I don't feel like I need to come to you, and I don't feel like I need time away from you. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the party, because if you don't then I really don't feel like partying." Junior told her, kissing her gently.

Kris bit her bottom lip and looked at him like he was too good to be true, and to Junior, she felt the same way. What girl would tell you that it was okay to party, and that you shouldn't feel obligated to tell her when you did so?

"I was going to pick out furniture for the loft today." She informed him, a blush creeping up her neck, filling in her cheeks.

"You know what I was thinking?" he asked her, his stomach a roiling bundle of nerves and butterflies. He glanced up at her, and noticed that the bruise her ex had left her a week ago was almost done healing; soon, it would be gone.

"What?" Kris asked him. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and the blanket fell away from her, and Junior couldn't help but let his hand rest on her back, reveling in the feel of her warm skin on his own.

"I was thinking that maybe, you know, you and I could… I dunno, maybe… move in together?" Junior could feel a heat creep up his neck when Kris's body froze at the suggestion. Before he had a chance to take it back though, Kris's body was on his, and he was lying flat on his back on the soft flannel sheets again. Her lips met his in an explosion of sparks, like they always did.

"Don't you dare take it back!" she shouted excitedly.

"I won't if you don't want me to." He told her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I don't want you to." She said, kissing him between each word.

"I guess this means we're moving into your loft then?" He felt a wide smile spread across his face without his permission, but he didn't care, it would probably end up there anyway.

"I guess so." She kissed him deeply and he moaned against her mouth, and he could feel her lips smile against his. "I think we should go to the party to celebrate our new living arrangements." She said against his lips. He leaned up and captured her mouth again nodded.

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really need to get myself a life, and stop writing all these chapters, but I'm afraid that you guys will mutiny and stick me in a room and force me to write chapter after chapter, so for now, here's another one!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Kris Furillo quickly learned that there weren't many furniture stores in Dodge. In fact, they had to travel an hour before they got to a decent one, but that was okay with her, more time for her to talk to Junior. She glanced over to the other side of the Mustang and smiled widely. Junior's hand was loosely gripping the steering wheel, his big brown eyes were focused on the road ahead of him and his head resting back onto the headrest.

"Do you really want to move in with me?" she asked. Junior cast a quick questioning glance at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to." He told her. She glanced into his eyes, and noticed that her worry was reflected in them. She gave him a small smile.

"Just making sure." She whispered. Junior cast another glance at her and he switched his hands on the steering wheel. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. She smiled and she left their hands fall between them.

"I want you to know, that I don't think I've ever felt this way for another person before. I don't want that to sound weird or anything, but you're different. I used to just jump from girl to girl, not caring whose heart I broke, or which girl I was going to go for the next day. But then you pulled up to my house, flustered and scared looking, asking me for a job, and something in my mind just clicked, and I knew that I wanted to take you out. I knew you would be different." Junior's mouth was hanging open. Even he seemed shocked by what he had said. Kris leaned over and gave him a deep kiss, feeling the car swerve as she did so.

Junior quickly pulled over and put the car in park before wrapping his arms around her waist, and then tangling them in her hair. She pulled away, heaving for breath, her mind going at a million miles an hour. Junior opened his eyes and looked at her, taking what little breath she had left away. "We should probably get to the store." Kris laughed, and Junior nodded, clearly speechless.

When they finally got to the furniture store, their normal conversation had resumed. Kris laughed when Junior insisted that the loft would never be big enough, and that they should just start looking at houses and ranches. "I don't know Junior, how can you be so sure that I want to be with you that long?" Kris said in a mock serious tone.

Junior's hand went over his heart and a fake hurt expression flashed across his face. "Well what do you call our relationship right now? Cheap lays?" Kris could tell he was struggling not to laugh, but she couldn't control herself. A full fledged laugh filtered through her lips, which was quickly followed by Junior's easy contagious laugh.

"Picking out furniture is boring." Junior informed her when they walked into the store, bells jangling to mark their entrance. "And the sales people bug you. Believe me. I think we'd be better off picking something out of a magazine and just sleeping at my place until everything comes in." Junior shrugged innocently and looked over her shoulder. Kris followed his gaze and winced when she saw a perky sales lady making her way over to them.

"I agree. Now run!" Kris shouted, pushing Junior back out the door. Junior laughed and picked her up, carrying her across the parking lot. Kris threw her head back and laughed, closing her eyes. "It feels like I'm flying." She told him, her eyes still closed.

Suddenly, Junior's lips were on hers, and she moved her mouth against his. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and stared into his. "I really am flying." He told her, the corners of his lips turned up shyly.

-

When they got to the party, Junior's hand was instantly torn from hers. She searched for him over the mass of heads, but she couldn't find him. She bit her bottom lip and spun around quickly. Her heart started racing and she pushed through the throng of people near the entrance, only to see that the entire house was packed full of people. She made her way to a couch and sat down, tucking her legs to her chest. She rested her head in her hand and looked around, her hair falling into her face.

After a few minutes of trying to avoid all contact with any of the people at the party, someone sat next to her on the couch and turned to her, his eyebrows raised. He gave her a smile and she gave him a quick one back, just wanting to be left alone.

"Are you from around here?" the guy swirled the beer around in his bottle, staring at the floor. Kris looked back at him, hoping her eyes were sending off a 'leave me alone' vibe, but apparently she lacked the gene to be horrible, because the guy continued to sit there.

"No, I just moved here." She told him, looking away when he looked at her.

"Well, do you need a place to stay until you find a decent apartment?" the guy's hand let itself wander onto her knee.

"No. I'm staying with my boyfriend." She told him, hoping that would make him leave her alone, but there was no such luck. His hand moved further up her leg, now resting on her thigh. She looked at it like it was something revolting and shifted, trying to get it to fall away from her leg, but Kris never was lucky enough for something that menial to happen.

"Well, who's your boyfriend? Maybe we can sneak away without him noticing." She looked at the guy and wanted to throw up when he raised his eyebrows suggestively. She turned away and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Junior Davis. Junior Davis is my boyfriend." Tears stung the back of her eyes when the guy's hand attempted to slide higher up onto her leg. The guy's hand disappeared from her leg, and she almost shouted thank you to the sky, but then he shifted closer to her and she felt the tears escape from her eyes, despite how hard she tried to hold them in.

"It should be really easy to just slip away unnoticed then. He's probably off with some other girl right now." The man's face was inches from her own, and as much as Kris wanted to push him away, she just felt too weak, too scared. His finger caressed her face and she cried more, looking toward the entrance of the house, she saw Junior. He was talking to some other guy, nodding his head and laughing, when he turned to her.

He was smiling happily when he first glanced at her, and then his eyes went from her to the guy next to her. His smile disappeared from his face and he looked at her closely. That must have been when he saw the tear stains on her face. His expression changed from confused, to angry. Kris watched his hands ball into fists, the knuckles turning white. She opened her mouth and mouthed the words 'help me' to him, more tears streaming from her eyes. Junior nodded, storming over. He grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt and lifted him so that his face was even with Junior's.

"What the hell do you think your doing Aaron?!" Junior shouted in his face. The guy, presumably Aaron, pushed Junior away from him. Kris got up from the couch and ran over to Junior, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her. One of his arms held the back of her head, cradling it, while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Kris sobbed gently and he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry baby." He whispered. Apparently, when Junior shouted, everyone's fight radar had gone off, and the music had been put on hold, as well as everyone else's voices.

"I think that I'm trying to tell your little friend here, that you're an asshole." Aaron shouted back. Kris's finger's held Junior tighter, pushing her face into his chest, breathing in his soothing smell of soap and fresh air, but Junior pulled away, walking right up to him.

"You stay away from her." Junior pointed a finger at her, and she crossed her arms. Kris looked to Matt for a second, seeing if he was going to do anything about the fight, but he was just standing there, watching with the rest of the party go-ers. Kris turned back to the fight just in time to see Junior's head whip to the side, the result of a punch. He slowly wiped away some of the blood leaking from his lip, before he retaliated, hitting Aaron square on the nose.

She ran up to Junior, taking his face in her hands, inspecting the damage, but it seemed small, only a split lip. Kris kissed him gently, making sure to avoid the cut. Junior grabbed the sides of her face, adding pressure to the kiss.

"I'm sorry." She whispered once the music started back up. Junior nodded and looked her in the eyes. He smiled and winced when the cut on his lip stretched.

"It looks like we can't stay away from fights, now can we?" he joked. Kris smiled and hugged him again. Junior's arm slid around her waist, and Kris noted how natural it felt, his arm around her, his lips on hers, and when he whispered into her ear that he loved her later, how easy it was to believe, and how easy it was to say she thought she loved him too.

_**Junior Davis**_

Junior Davis loved the new apartment. By time they had gotten the furniture for it, he had already memorized everything about Kris. He knew that she couldn't stand plain vanilla ice cream, and that her favorite smell in the world was the air after it rained. He knew she loved the color blue, but green was her favorite, and he knew that she loved the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"What cha thinking about?" she asked him, her dark hair framing her face perfectly. He smiled and caressed the skin of her cheek. She blushed and turned away from him, a shy smile marring her features.

"I'm thinking about how perfect you are." He told her honestly. Once again, she turned away, her blush deepening.

"I love you." She told him, and his heart skipped a beat, just like it had the night she first told him that she thought she loved him. They hadn't really brought it up since then, and she was the first to dare to tell him that she loved him. Not that she thought she did, but she really, full fledge loved him. She looked away when he didn't say anything right away, and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck gently, nibbling at her ears.

He took a deep breath and put his hands firmly on her waist, like she was the only thing keeping him from floating onto the ceiling. He kissed her cheek gently and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too." He said, and she smiled broadly. She slowly crept off of him, tugging on the end of his shirt before she slowly loped off in the direction of the bedroom. Junior threw his head back and got up, running after her, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to the bed.

He laid her down gently and kissed her, gently taking off the light cotton shirt. His eyes looked over the soft skin and curves that he had seen many times already, but it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was every time he saw her.

He gently kissed the delicate skin right above the waistband of her pajama shorts, and he ravished the skin around her belly button. He memorized the taste of the skin right below her bra line, and he reveled in the way the skin of her chest felt against his lips. He felt her fingers run through his hair, and he smiled against her skin. He could see her face so clearly, even though he wasn't looking at it. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, her eyes, closed in ecstasy. His fingers ran lightly over her sides, and her back arced, making him smile.

She pulled his face up to her own, kissing him like she never would again. He kissed her back, running his tongue over her bottom lip. She reached down and pulled his own shirt off before running her hands over the skin of his shoulders and chest. She pushed him over so that he was flat on his back.

She kissed under his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She kissed where his neck sloped into his shoulder and he grabbed her hips, and when she kissed a line down his chest and stomach, he dig his fingers in so hard he was sure there were going to be bruises, and in a way, it calmed him.

He was hers. There was no denying it. He would do anything for her. He would go to the ends of the earth to please her; he would jump from the cliffs of Mohr to prove that he loved her. There was no one that tasted her the way he did. There was no one that saw her the way he did. There was no one who could feel her body the way he was right now. That thought pleased him more than any other in the world would.

-

When he opened his eyes, there was no light filtering through the skylights in the room, instead, the moon was almost against the glass. He gently untangled himself from Kris, biting his lip when he heard her groan in displeasure in her sleep. He stood at the foot of his bed for a minute, just watching her sleep. Her raven hair was spilled out behind her like a fan, her face serene. Her legs were splayed, glowing gently in the moonlight, one of her arms resting under her head, while the other lay gently at her side. Junior smiled and shook his head.

He was hooked. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked out of the room, heading toward the kitchen. He opened the new stainless steel appliance and bent low, searching for something to satisfy his thirst. He settled for a 7-up, and he opened the can as quietly as he could before walking over to the plush couch and turning on the TV, putting the volume low.

He watched a late night talk show that he didn't know the name of for a while before his phone rang on the coffee table. He quickly snatched it up and answered it before looking at the caller ID. He put the phone to his ear and glanced back at the bedroom door, making sure he didn't wake Kris from her slumber.

"Hello?" he whispered, glancing at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Who the hell was calling him? He waited for a minute before he pulled the phone from his ear to check and see if the call was disconnected. When he saw the digital numbers still timing his call, he placed it back by his ear.

"Hello?" he repeated, this time more urgently. "If you don't answer me right now, I'm going to hang up." He said into the phone.

"Junior." The voice on the other side of the phone replied. It was Dani. She sounded like she was crying. Junior sat up straighter and pushed the phone harder against his ear.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Junior heard a shuffling behind him, but he didn't bother to look. He flipped the TV off and focused on his sister. She rarely ever cried, so this had to be something important. Especially if she was calling at 3 in the morning.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have something exciting to tell you." She replied, sniffling slightly.

"Well what is it?" he pressed. He wanted to get back to be before Kris woke up, so he could wake her up in to morning with breakfast in bed. He smiled wistfully at the remnant feeling of her body against his.

"Matt called me. He proposed." She shouted so loud that Junior had to pull the phone from his ear to prevent permanent damage to his ears.

"Well, that's great, but couldn't you have called be later? Like, during normal daytime hours?" Junior sighed. He loved Dani, and he was excited for her, but there was only so much excitement he could muster this early in the morning.

"That's the thing. We're not going to be around for a while. We're flying to Vegas. We're going to get married in one of those little chapels where you have to pay for a witness." She told him excitedly through the phone. Junior just stared ahead like she had just told him she gave birth to an alien. Dani used to be one of those little girls who planned a huge wedding just for fun. She would calculate where each flower would go, and where each petal should fall when the flower girl threw it.

"Are you crazy Dani? Dad is going to murder you, not to mention Matt's mom." He shook his head. He didn't think Dani had an impulsive bone in her body.

"Well, I did something on instinct for once Junior. Can't you understand that? I mean, you took a chance on Kris, and see how that's turning out?" she pressed. He had to admit. She was good. He had taken a chance on Kris, and she had turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to him. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Well, good luck. Tell Matt that I'll kill him when he gets back." He told her, and she squealed excitedly through the phone. Junior smiled and clicked the end button, throwing the phone onto the couch before getting up and walking toward the bedroom.

He pushed the covers back on the bed and slowly climbed in beside Kris before throwing his arm over her bare waist. She turned to him and smiled in her sleep, and he ran the pad of his thumb over her lips, reveling in the feeling.

"I love you." He whispered gently before letting his eyes drift shut, and right before he fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard her whisper 'I love you too'.

-

The next thing he remembered, Kris was straddling him, her lips over his, her eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight. He quickly sat up and kissed her back, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed when they pulled apart. She smiled and threw her head back, and he attacked her exposed flesh with his lips. He gently picked her up and placed her on the bed next to him, her legs still thrown across her own. "I wanted to wake up before you so I could make you breakfast in bed." He told her honestly, and she smiled.

"What if I pretended to be asleep, and you made me breakfast?" she suggested, biting her lips and eyeing him.

"Well, I guess that could work." He told her, giving her one last kiss before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I love you!" she yelled loudly. "I just can't get enough of those words!" she shouted, a laugh following her omission.

He quickly ran back to the room and leapt onto the bed, kissing her. "I just can't get enough of you!" he told her, kissing her again, and again, and again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my last day out of school for my teeth as far as I can tell, so you guys are probably going to have to suffer until next weekend before I can update again after this, but think of it this way, you're going to have Junior's proposal to Kris to mull over, because right after he asks, they end the show for the 6 week break, leaving us agonizing over Kris's answer, which I know is yes thanks to you tube and forums where people are constantly pointing it out. But anyway, here's chapter 6!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Junior loved touching her. She loved being touched, so it should be perfect, or that's what she kept telling herself when they got in their first real fight. She was sitting on the couch, her legs curled to her chest, her mind racing at a million miles an hour. Junior was somewhere in the apartment, yelling, but she couldn't understand what. Suddenly, he was behind her, and she covered her ears, trying to block out his anger.

She didn't even remember what started the fight, but it escalated quickly. It was probably something small. They had been getting in a lot of nothing fights lately and it was really starting to bother her. They had gone for a couple months without fighting, and she should have known that it was too good to be true, everything was.

"Then that one time at the party! Why didn't you just tell him to leave you alone!" he shouted, and she felt her face burn.

"I wanted to! I told him that I was living with you, and that I had a boyfriend!" she finally shouted back. She had been avoiding yelling back, hoping it would pacify him and the fighting would just stop, but it only got worse.

"You could have said 'Leave me alone!'. To be honest, I think you _wanted _it. I think you like the attention!" he shouted back at her, his face inches from her own.

Kris's eyes stung with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "I was scared! I didn't know anyone there, and you disappeared as soon as we got there!" she screamed, walking towards the bedroom, Junior on her heals.

"We only went there, because you thought we should celebrate our moving in together!" he shouted back. Kris tried to slam the door behind her, but Junior blocked the door, following her in.

"I'm sorry okay! I just thought that maybe you'd want to have some fun with your friends!" she yelled, her voice getting hoarse, she climbed up onto the huge king sized bed and curled up into a ball.

"I wanted to spend time with you!" he yelled back. Kris faced him and she noticed he was glaring at her, but she pretended not to notice.

"You could have told me! You didn't have to go!" she yelled, sitting up. She threw her head back and looked out the skylights, then back at Junior, and that's when she noticed the duffle bag. He was by the dresser, haphazardly opening drawers and throwing his clothes into it. She wanted to get off the bed, put her hands on his, and tell him she was really sorry, that she didn't mean to let the guy at the party do that, and that she would do anything, and then beg him not to leave, but her body felt like lead.

Suddenly, he stopped shoving clothes in his bag and he sat at the end of the bed, his head hanging low. He glanced at her and sighed heavily, putting his hands on his knees. He opened his mouth and closed it, before opening it again. "I just think we need to spend some time apart is all. I mean, we've spent just about every possible minute together since we met, and I just think I need some me time, you know?" he looked at her and she could tell he felt horrible, especially when the tears that she had been trying to hold back spilled from her eyes.

When he tried to come to give her a kiss goodbye, she turned her face away, and his lips touched her cheek, sending sparks through her body, like it always did, but she didn't kiss back, or look at him. She didn't say goodbye when he stood at the bedroom doorway for 5 minutes, or when he opened the door to the loft and said he would be back. She didn't respond when he sent her a text message saying that he still loved her, and that he would be staying at his dad's house. She didn't even move until the sun started to disappear, sending the sky into a frenzy of reds, pinks, and oranges, and she didn't let herself go, until the hot rainbows bled into inky blues and purples, matching her mood, matching her life.

-

She didn't let herself open her eyes when she woke up. The sun filtering through her eyelids was red, and the blankets over her body were itchy and rough, even though they were made of silk. When she finally did get up, she laid in bed for what seemed hours, thinking about what had happed the day before. She picked her phone up off the nightstand, already dialing Junior's number when she realized that they were fighting, and that he was probably still asleep. Junior never woke up before twelve unless he had to.

She pushed herself out of the bed and shivered when her feet touched the cold wood of the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room, and bit her lip to stop herself from crying when she saw the drawers of the dresser were still open, empty, lacking his life. She walked out of the room and over to the fridge. After 10 minutes of staring into it however, she realized that she had no appetite.

Instead, she made her way over to the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the hundreds of channels. Junior didn't really watch that much TV, they had spent most of their days talking, lying around, kissing, and making love. Of course, just like on TV, when the guy breaks up with the girl in the movie, every channel was featuring a love movie. She flipped through over 300 channels before she yelled and threw the remote, hitting the TV screen, breaking the thick glass.

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a broom and the garbage before running over to the splinters and shards of glass and starting to sweep them. Then suddenly, she picked up one of the slivers of glass, inspecting it. The broken sides shimmered in the light, and it almost made her smile. She lightly ran her thumb over the edge, biting her lip, like she was hoarding a secret that no one else knew, not even Junior. Then she pushed, and gasped, quickly dropping the glass and inspecting her finger. Small droplets of blood seeped from the paper thin slice in her finger, and it almost satisfied her to see the ruby red droplets drip from her thumb onto the mess before her, before she finished sweeping the glass into the garbage, sitting on the couch, and sleeping.

_**Junior Davis**_

Everything felt empty without her. Her smile had made everything seem brighter, and here he was, sitting at Matt ad Dani's apartment watching a stupid movie about something he didn't care about, when he should have been driving back to the loft, telling Kris he was sorry for yelling at her, and that he loved her.

"We should go to the club tonight. I mean, you need to get your manhood back." Matt looked over at him and shrugged. Matt had been going stir crazy ever since he came back from Vegas with Dani. He had been suggesting nights out and parties like he would never be able to again. On this particular night, Dani was at a horse auction, checking out some new stock for Davis Farms.

"I have my manhood, I just, have it on the backburner right now." Junior replied, his voice seemed empty.

"No man, Kris still has that back at your loft. You need your real manhood back. You can be mister faithful later, have some fun tonight." Matt coaxed, nudging Junior with his elbow. Junior looked over at him and nodded.

"Sure, why not. You better not cheat on Dani though. I'll have to kick your ass if you do." He told him, taking a swig from the beer bottle.

"I won't." Matt assured him, his eyes wandering back to the TV.

-

The club was loud and busy, like it had been the night Junior first took Kris out. He smiled at the memory before shaking his head. He was here to forget her for a little while, even if he didn't really want to forget. He made his way up to the bar, his mind jumbled, his feet moving slowly. When he finally was able to grab a seat and rest his arms on the wooden counter, a tall blond was next to him. She turned to him and smiled, her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue that made Junior want to look away.

"Hey." She sad flirtatiously, taking a small sip of her martini.

"Hey." He replied flatly. Junior had used to be the kind of guy that loved blonds, but right now, he couldn't think of anything but brunette.

"What brings you out tonight?" she asked him, sitting down on a stool, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm out trying to forget someone." He told her honestly. There was no point in lying. He wasn't going to tell her he was out looking for someone just like her, because that would be a lie. She looked down at the scuffed and scratched bar top.

"I'm good at helping people with that." She said suggestively, running her tongue over her bottom lip. Junior gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her, putting his beer on the counter. She looked to the over crowded dance floor and nodded. Junior grabbed her wrist and led her toward the floor, elbowing his way through the throngs of people until he got to the center of the floor, where he pulled the blond flush against his body. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what's your name?" she asked him, and he coughed.

"Junior Davis." He told her, his mind wandering to Kris. '_What is she doing right now?_' he asked himself. He could picture her sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV, he imagined her in bed, sleeping peacefully. "What's yours?" he asked the blond, swaying her to the music, pushing his body against hers, trying to get her to fit against him the way Kris did.

"My name is Angela." She told him, running one of her hands through his hair. He cringed at the feel of her manicured fingernails scraping against his scalp. Kris didn't have fingernails. She was always biting them off and cutting them. She couldn't stand the feel of them on her fingers.

"That's a nice name." he lied. She smiled and brought her face closer to him, and he smiled nervously. Suddenly, her lips were over his, moving in a way that Junior was unfamiliar with. He tried to push Angela away, but it was like her lips were glued to his. When he was finally able to pry her lips from his, he felt like he was going to vomit. He turned around, intending to head to the bathroom to wash the taste of her out of his mouth when he saw her. Kris was standing there, wearing an amazingly perfect red dress, her hair tied up and her eyes sparkling.

The thing was, they weren't sparking because she was happy, or because of the way the lights were dancing across her face, but because she was crying. The broken glass on the floor was not dropped because someone bumped into her the wrong way, but because she was so shocked, she couldn't hold onto the glass. She wasn't biting her lip because she was excited to see him, but because she was scared to believe what she saw. He started to walk toward her, he wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that it was all a misunderstanding, that he loved her and that he didn't think he would ever be able to look at anyone else the way he looked at her, but when he stepped forward, Angela's arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt like he was going to die when he saw the look that flashed across Kris's face. He pulled the girl's arms off him and started stepping forward to try and tell her it was a mistake, but when someone walked in front of her, she disappeared.

That's when Junior Davis realized that what Aaron said that night was true. He really was an asshole. That's also when he realized, that he would never take Matt's advice again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY! New Chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! It means a lot to me that you think it's good, and thank you to ****Krunior4fuckingever. for that correction, I thought I heard Kris call it Dodge in one of the season 1 episodes, but I guess I was mistaken. : )**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Kris was lying on her bed, dying. Not really at least. She shifted and she felt her heart cracking, shattering, splintering inside her chest. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was used to that now, she had been crying for days. She sat up and her stomach turned, and she put a hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom. After she flushed the toilet, her body curled around the cold white porcelain, her head aching, her stomach rolling. She put a hand on her forehead and leaned her head back, lying against the cool tiling of the floor.

She glanced toward the sink, at the wooded cabinet doors and she took a deep breath, getting up and crawling towards it. She pulled the door open and reached blindly inside, her hands feeling to the foreign cardboard box. When her fingers grazed the soft surface, her heart caught in her throat. She pulled the test out and looked at it for ten minutes before she actually ripped open the flimsy cardboard and went to the toilet. She positioned the small plastic stick and sighed, her mind racing.

_What if I am pregnant? What will I do it Junior never comes back? He hasn't even tried to call me since I saw him at the club that night with that blond girl._ She sat the test face down on the marble counter and waited, her internal clock ticking away the five minutes the instructions told her to wait.

When it was finally over she quickly grabbed the test and flipped it over, her eyes searching for the answer to her burning question. What she saw both shocked and soothed her. She ran her hand gently over the result screen, her heart racing a million miles an hour, but in a good way. A smile flew across her lips and a laugh bubbled out from deep inside of her.

She ran from the bathroom, the test still in her hand, and she put on a pair of flats she had sitting at the entrance before running out. She flew down the hallway and into the elevator, her foot tapping nervously on the trip down to the ground floor. When the doors finally opened, she flew from the apartment complex and to her car, before racing off to Davis Farms.

-

When her car skidded to a halt in the driveway of the Davis house, she was still clutching the test. She ran to the door and pounded on it like her life depended on it. She stood there, her heart racing, her knees shaking, and her smile growing bigger by the minute until the door finally cracked open, revealing a tired and forlorn looking Junior. When his eyes finally seemed to register who it was, a smile flew onto his face and his eyes seemed to light up and relax.

Before he could say anything though, Kris jumped on him, her mouth over his. His arms instinctively went around her waist and she smiled against his lips, her tongue searching his mouth for some kind of foreign taste, like he had been kissing another woman right before he had answered the door, but there was none, and that fact only made her smile more.

When they finally split apart, gasping for air, Junior looked at her and she smiled shyly. He ran his thumb over the skin of her cheek and she bit her lip, her eyes closing. God she had missed the feel of his skin on hers. She opened her eyes again and she suddenly remembered the reason she had raced there at 65 miles an hour. She took Junior's hand and pressed the plastic pregnancy test into his hand, before curling his fingers around it, closing his hand into a fist. When he pulled the test to his own face, looking at it closely, his eyes widened, his mouth open. She hooked her finger and pushed his jaw up, a smile on her face so wide she thought it would split.

"Is this for real?" he asked her, his mouth open again.

"No, the test says positive because I'm not pregnant." She told him in mock seriousness.

"We're gunna have a baby?" for a minute Kris thought he was going to slam the door shut and never talk to her again, but when she nodded in confirmation, he smiled widely and scooped her up in his arms. She laughed and kissed the top of his head, sending sparks flying right in front of her eyes, and a chill down her spine. Her body tingled with a kind of life that only Junior seemed able to bring her. When he put her down, he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, sending tingles through her toes.

"I love you." She told him when they broke apart. "I don't even remember what started that fight the other day." She whispered.

"I'm sorry about that whole thing with the club. I was taking Matt's advice…-" Kris scoffed gently and she felt Junior's hands hesitantly reach around to her stomach, holding her still flat stomach. "Can you feel it yet?" he asked her and she laughed softly.

"Not yet. I'm sure that soon enough, it'll be kicking like crazy." She told him. She watched as he got on his knees and pressed his face gently into her stomach. She cradled his head gently and she heard him breathe her in, and a smile passed her face. He turned his head to that his nose was pressed gently into her stomach and she felt his mouth move against the soft fabric of her t-shirt.

"I love you little one." She heard him whisper, before he kissed her stomach, a blessing for the future.

_**Junior Davis**_

Though he should have felt like he was tied down, and like he would never really live again because Kris was pregnant, he felt like the exact opposite. He felt better than he had in a while. He had moved back into the apartment with Kris, and it had been like before they got in a fight, only now, they threw in baby name and parenting books, OB appointments, belly kissed, and Mozart CDs.

"No, go ahead. I'm pregnant Junior, not disabled." She joked with him. She was sitting on the couch, her hand covering her flat stomach gently, like it was meant to be there. He smiled and kissed her gently, a smile forming on his lips as he did so.

"I'll be back soon, and if you need anything, call me, I'm only going to be at Matt's okay?" He looked at her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. She blushed and turned away, smiling.

"I'll be fine Junior." She assured him. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it, still watching her. "Go!" she shouted, throwing one of the throw pillows from the couch at him.

He ducked and left the apartment, a wide smile still plastered on his face when he arrived at Matt's. They hadn't told anyone yet in fear of the 'you're going way to fast in this relationship!' speech, but Junior figured that if it was safe to tell anyone, he could tell Matt.

When his friend answered the door, he smiled and put a hand on Junior's shoulder, hauling him inside the apartment. He made his way to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the table. "Dude, I have got the biggest news anyone could give another human being." He told Matt, his eyes wide. He still couldn't believe himself that he was going to be a father.

He loved Kris, and he would stand by her no matter what and he knew that she would always be there for him, but that didn't make him any less nervous. Matt came over and sat in the chair across from him, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"If you're thinking about marrying Kris or anyone else, don't." Matt told him, laughing when he was finished. Junior laughed along, but he made a mental note to ask Dani what was up later.

"No, it's even bigger." He told him, getting excited just thinking about it.

"What is it?" Matt asked, his curiosity kicking in. Junior looked around the apartment, making sure Dani wasn't standing around or that there was anyone or anything else to hear him.

"Kris is pregnant. I'm gunna be a dad Matt." Junior waited for the congratulations, but alls he received was a blank stare and an open mouth. "Dude, did you hear me? I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted, waving a hand in front of Matt's face. Matt shook his head and stared at Junior.

"You can't be serious. You got her pregnant?!" Matt shouted, standing up and running a hand through his messy curls.

"What's so bad about that? I love her and she loves me. We both want this. This is my responsibility, and I don't mean that in a 'I'm doing it because I have to' way, but in a 'I'm doing it because I _want _to' way." Junior told him, putting his hand firmly on the table. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and he slipped it out. He glanced at the caller ID and smiled when he saw a picture of Kris smiling back at him. "Be right back man." He told Matt before getting up and walking to another room, while simultaneously clicking the accept button.

"Hey baby." He said through the phone, and he smiled. He liked the feel of that word against his tongue. He let it sit there for a second, tasting it in a way a child would taste a new candy. "How's everything?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her whisper through the phone, her voice thick with emotion. Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat the size of an orange, he couldn't breathe.

"I'll be home in two seconds." He promised. She murmured something over the line before he heard a click. He shoved his phone in his pocket, storming out of the room, towards the front door.

"Dude, where are you going? You just got here." Matt asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong with Kris. I need to go back." Junior told him, even though it took the greatest amount of energy ever to utter those few words. He stormed out of the house, running to the Porsche, his mind on nothing but Kris.

When he arrived back at the loft, he heard a soft sobbing coming from somewhere inside. He closed the door behind him and his eyes swept around the apartment. A parenting book lay open on the floor; one of the toys he had bought for the future baby lay in a sprawled heap of broken plastic and metal parts.

He made his way to the bathroom when he heard another sob, this one more desperate than the last one he had heard. These were not normal sobs. These were guttural moans of despair, laced with something so primal, he did not yet understand. He pushed the door open and saw her, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. Her head hung low, her knees hugged to her chest. He walked up to her, his eyes desperately searching her now upturned face for any sign of hope, but all he saw was misery.

"Please forgive me." She begged, and he held her close, comforting her even though he felt like he needed to be comforted himself. He comforted her, even though the hole that had formed where his heart had been desperately needed to be filled.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. : (**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New Chapter! I'm going to try and put a couple more up over the weekend because it's a long one for school break. Don't kill me over all the sadness!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Once she had calmed down a little, Junior took her to the emergency room. She didn't want to go, who would? Why have your already broken heart stomped on and kicked? Thy rushed in, Junior was squeezing her hand, and she smiled back at him, even though she felt broken inside. He smiled back weakly, before setting her down in a chair and rushing up to the front desk.

Kris looked around the waiting room. There were a couple children in a corner playing with a play set with bright and colorful plastic toys. She smiled wistfully and sat back, her eyes scanning the rest of the room. There was a guy whose hand was bleeding, a woman crying and clutching her ear and yelling in Spanish, and then, she spotted her.

She was sitting in the corner, one hand wrapped around her huge, swollen stomach, the other one clutching a mans hand with impressive force. She was smiling, but crying at the same time, which perplexed me. On one hand, I never wanted to experience that kind of pain, but on the other hand, the one I wanted to listen to, wanted to be a mother, and be pregnant and have a baby, and raise it.

When Junior came back, he tugged her toward the door, and they led her into a room with a machine Kris recognized as an ultrasound. A doctor came in, not introducing herself, or talking. She lifted Kris's shirt and splattered goo all over her stomach before pulling out the wand and pushing it around her stomach.

"Let's see here." The woman said, her eyes intently focused on the screen.

Kris looked at the screen, when suddenly; there were two white spots inside the black blob she supposed was her uterus. The woman froze the screen and looked back at Kris.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay, and it is! In fact, it's better than okay, your okay times TWO!" she smiled and clapped her hands, but Kris just stared at her, then at Junior.

"You mean…" Kris started but the woman cut her off.

"Yep, twins!" she shouted before extending her hand. "My name is Dr. Kellogen."

Kris shook her hand, her mind still in shock. She was fine, the baby was fine. No, the babies were fine. She smiled and looked at Junior, who smiled broadly at her. Kris wiped the goo from her stomach with the paper towel the doctor handed her, before getting up and hugging Junior tightly. "Two." He whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

"Two." She replied before pulling away and kissing him sweetly.

"I suggest you stay in bed for a couple weeks. Just relax and let handsome do all the work." Kris smiled and nodded, her hand finding Junior's, her fingers intertwining with his.

"I'll be sure to do that." She laughed and started walking away, but she stopped turning back to the doctor. "Thank you so much." She told her, her hand tapping against the door frame.

"My pleasure." The doctor nodded and Kris walked out, a big smile plastered across her face.

"I have to call Dani real quick, tell her the good news. No one else knows, well, except Matt, and that's because I blurted it. You know how I am." He shrugged and she smiled.

"You can tell the world if you want to Junior Davis." She threw her head back and lifted her arms to the sky, a laugh bubbling from deep inside her. Junior snuck a kiss at the exposed flesh of her next before whipping out his phone and dialing Dani.

Kris leaned against the mustang, watching him, listening to his excitement. He paced the parking lot, waiting for Dani to answer the phone. She smiled when he jumped up and down on the spot, a nervous habit he had. She felt her heart swell and almost explode when he turned to her and smiled. _God she loved this boy._

"Dani? Hey, it's Junior." She watched him listen to Dani's reply. "I'm at the hospital and-" he smiled and laughed. "No, everything's fine, everything's perfect." He shouted into the phone, and he waited again. "You'll never guess why I'm here though." He said smartly to the phone, a smirk flying onto his handsome features.

"Well, the gist of the story is, I went over to your and Matt's place to hang out with him for a little while, when Kris called crying. I went home, took her to the hospital, and guess what they did there?" she watched him bite his lip and she wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment, that it took everything inside of her not to. "They took an ultrasound to check on the babies, and then-" suddenly, Dani's voice could be heard throughout the parking lot.

"BABIES! You and Kris! Oh my god Junior that's fantastic! Wait, babies? More than one? Oh my god I'm going to be an aunt two times over!" she screamed. Kris laughed and Junior looked over, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, two Dani." He laughed. "I have to go, but tell Matt I'll stop by later." He paused. "Love you too little sis." He clicked the end button and ran over to Kris, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. "TWO BAIES!" he shouted, and Kris laughed.

She looked down at him, and he looked up at her. He put her down and got on his knees, like he had when she first told him that she was pregnant. He leaned in and lifted her shirt, kissing her stomach so gently she felt like she might break.

"I love you so much." He said, looking up at her, his eyes shiny with tears.

She knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands. "I love you more than you can ever imagine." She whispered back before pressing her lips to hers, smiling the whole time.

_**Junior Davis**_

In the weeks that followed the trip to the hospital, Junior Davis couldn't help but think of how perfect Kris Furillo was. The way she laughed with her head thrown back, the way she tried to hide her smiles, even though they seemed to light up her whole face, and the way she complained about how her belly was already starting to show while she was smiling with such happiness, he thought it couldn't get any better.

He loved the small swell over her stomach under the light cotton t-shirts and the muscle shirts she often donned. He constantly wanted to kiss and touch her stomach to get closer to her, to the babies inside.

Kris was standing against the wall getting her three month wall measurement, an act they started at her first month. She would stand against the wall, and Junior would take a sharpie and trace around her stomach, following the way it formed. Her first month was flat, like her regular stomach, the second virtually unchanged, but the third, she was finally getting an arc in her form. 

Suddenly their doorbell rang and Kris looked at him. "Are you expecting anyone?" she asked, her brow furrowed. He shook his head and quickly kissed her stomach before getting up and making his way to the door. He flung open the heavy metal and came face to face with Matt.

Matt smiled and took his hand from behind his back. There was a stuffed yellow rabbit sitting in the center of his large hand. The sight of him with the toy made Junior want to laugh, but instead, he clapped Junior on the shoulder and tugged him inside. They silently made their way to the kitchen, Matt sitting in a chair, and Junior taking out a bottle of water for both of them.

He sat across from his friend staring him in the eyes. "What's been with you lately man? You haven't been yourself." He asked him, twisting open his water and taking a sip.

"I don't really know. I think it was because that whole marriage thing with Dani happened so fast. I mean, I love her, I know I do, but for some reason, there was something holding be back, tugging at the edges of my mind telling me it was a mistake, that there was someone else who just came into my life, or would be soon that could make it wonderful, even more than it was with Dani, then she showed up, but by then it was too late." He looked at Junior's his eyes sorrowful.

"Who's this mystery girl that suddenly came to town too late?" Junior asked. Matt's mouth opened and closed a couple times, and when he finally started to say the name, Kris came waltzing into the kitchen in a bikini to, her stomach making a real appearance. Junior smiled at her and looked over at Matt, but he didn't see any shock, as he didn't know about them having twins, instead, he saw regret, sorrow.

Junior's mouth hung open, his surprise at the current situation over taking everything else. _Kris. _Matt fell for Kris, but by then, Junior had already fallen for her, claimed her as his own. Junior leaned back, a heavy breath escaping his lips. Matt looked over, regret still staining his handsome features. Kris came over to Matt and placed a hand on his shoulder. Matt flinched but looked up at her all the same, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Well don't you look pregnant." He smiled and Kris laughed, her hand snaking around her stomach.

"Well thank you. My babies need room to grow, I'm just providing it." She smiled and Junior grimaced. She had said it. _Babies._

Matt looked over at him and his mouth silently formed the word, babies. Junior nodded and shrugged. Kris came over to him, plopping herself in his lap and kissing him deeply. As much as Junior wanted to kiss her and her bikini clad body, he didn't want to do it in front of Matt.

"Shouldn't you be lying down somewhere." He teased and Kris gave him a wry smile.

"But it's so boring without you around!" she pouted and Junior couldn't help but smile.

"I'll come back when Matt leaves." He promised and she smiled, satisfied. She gave him a quick kiss and sauntered off.

When Matt thought she was out of ear shot, he turned to him, his face blank. "Babies? As in more than one Junior?" he asked like he really didn't care about the answer, but Junior knew different.

"Yeah. Twins." Junior nodded and looked at Matt, who was picking at the label of his water bottle.

"Good luck with that man." Matt said, throwing on a fake smile before standing up. "I gotta go, but I'll catch you around." Matt put a hand on Junior's shoulder, and his sorrow seeped into Junior's body, making him shiver.

"See you." Junior waved, but Matt was already out of the door. Junior stood there for a minute, processing what had just happened. His best friend just told him that he might be in love with the love of his life. Junior looked toward the bedroom, and he saw Kris through the crack in the door. She was lying on her side, her eyes closed, her lips parted. He smiled and watched her for a minute longer before making his way back to the room, tip toeing through the crack.

He climbed onto the bed and watched her. Every time a breath slipped through her plump lips, he felt his heart become calmer, her mind mellow. He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. He watched her silently talk in her sleep, occasionally muttering the words. Things like 'love you' 'adore you', and 'never lose you' escaped, and he wondered if she was thinking of him.

That's when Junior decided he was never going to lose this woman. He would love her until the day they died. He would go to the ends of the earth for her, he would dive to the deepest depths of the ocean, he would do anything for her.

Suddenly, she turned away from him, and he swiftly spooned around her, her body fitting into the curve of his own, fitting completely, wholly. 

**A/N: There you go, a happy chapter to hold you over until the weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all you readers! Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter, I love getting feedback, and knowing that everyone is enjoying my writing. In this chapter, I'm introducing a third person's point of view, but it won't be long, it's just really his reactions to the situation at hand.**

_**Kris Furillo**_

Kris stared at the mirror in the bedroom face on. From that angle, she didn't look any different than before she was pregnant. You couldn't see the gentle swell of her stomach, her sore, enlarged breasts, and her butt, which seemed to be getting bigger at a rapid pace.

Kris cast a quick glance at the phone on the nightstand. Her mind dared to think of what her mother may have been doing, and what she would have thought of Kris's life now. She closed her eyes and she imagined her mother sitting on the couch, a cigarette in one hand, a half empty bottle of vodka in the other. Kris's lips parted, saying exactly what she knew her mother would say.

"You no good whore." She started, her mind clouding over with anger. "Spend all my money on college to be a smartass lawyer, and here you are, pregnant and worthless." Kris's eyes opened, but all she saw was red. "You're a worthless, no good, stupid little bitch who's going nowhere in life. Just like I knew you would."

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her body around and came face to face with Junior. His brow was creased with worry, his eyes worried. Kris bit her lip and looked away from him, but she could still feel his gaze burning into the side of her skull, searching her out.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. Kris shrugged and sat down on the king sized bed. Junior sat beside her and tangled his fingers with her own. She smiled and he smiled back, but his was genuine, hers was fake. "What's wrong?" he asked her, brushing a chunk of raven hair from her face.

"I was just thinking about my mother, and what she would say at this very moment if she saw me. Pregnant and in love." She told him, she turned to him and she saw sympathy. It almost made her angry. She had grown up in a tough home, so what? There were thousands of other kids with the same thing.

"Do you want to have dinner with my family? My dad just called and insisted that I come over for dinner, and when I told him that I was going to hang out with my girlfriend, he insisted I bring you. My father hasn't met you and he doesn't know you're pregnant, so I wasn't sure if I should really introduce the fact that you are before just bringing you over. I mean, Dani and Matt are going to be there, so you're not going to be suffering alone or anything." Kris put a finger to his lips and laughed.

"You're rambling." She told him, the conversation about her mother forgotten.

"You're right. I am, but that's because even though you're pregnant with my babies, you still give me butterflies in my stomach. And even though you've told me you love me countless times, my heart still starts to race when I see you, and even though we've made love so many times already, I always get nervous right before, like I'm going to do the wrong thing and everything is going to come crashing down." He turned to her and she bit her lip.

"I love you." She whispered quietly, kissing him gently. "And I would love to have dinner with your family. Especially now that you're stuck with me." She laughed and he kissed her again.

Awesome. I'm going to Matt's for an hour, are you going to be okay?" he asked her, his hand resting on her stomach.

"I'll be fine Junior. The doctor told me everything looked perfect. But before you go…" Kris rummaged through the bedside table, pulling out a black sharpie.

"Four months today." She told him, grinning like nothing else in the world mattered.

"You're right. Get up to the wall." He told her, taking the marker from her hand and pulling the cap off with his teeth.

Kris jumped from the bed and leaned her body against the wall, making sure her back was right against the wall behind her. Junior knelt down next to her, the cap still in his mouth, and his hand steady as it ran over the wall, tracing her stomach. The cool plastic of the marker made her want to shiver, but she stood still. When he was done, she stepped away and smiled when she saw that this month's bump eclipsed the last.

Suddenly, there was a movement in her stomach, she held onto the small bump of her stomach, not sure if it was a good or bad thing. "Junior, put your hand on my stomach, can you feel it?" she asked him, guiding his hand so that it rested over her belly button. Junior's face took on a look of deep concentration, but after a minute, he let his hand fall limply to his side, shaking his head.

"I don't feel it. Not yet." He told her, smiling wanly. He stood up and turned to her, kissing her gently. "I'll be back soon." He told her before making his way from the apartment.

Kris sighed and tossed the marker onto the bed when she heard the door close behind him. She walked to the closet and started scanning through her dresses. She wanted to find something that would make her stomach clearly noticeable. She didn't want to hide it from Junior's family; they were going to find out anyway.

She pulled out a lacy purple dress and held it up to her body. It was one of the maternity dresses she had bought a few days ago. She crinkled her nose at the thought. She tossed the dress onto the bed and grabbed her robe, heading to the bathroom, determined to make herself look like a Davis.

_**Junior Davis**_

The atmosphere in the Ritter apartment was very different than the last time he had been there. Something was cooking in the kitchen, Matt was reading a book instead of drinking, and Dani was actually home.

Junior sat down on the couch next to Matt just as he was closing the book. "How are you man?" Junior asked, holding his hand out for a handshake, which Matt accepted.

"Pretty damn good man. Pretty damn good." Matt stood up and went to the kitchen, where Dani was just taking something from the oven.

"Do you want to stay for lunch Junior?" Dani asked him, her back turned to him.

"Maybe for a little while, what are you having?" he asked, making his way toward the kitchen.

"Just some chicken." Dani told him, setting the pan down on the table.

Junior glanced back and forth between Dani and Matt several times before he sat down at the table. Something wasn't right. Dani purposely avoided touching Matt, who seemed distressed, and somewhat angry. Junior cast a questioning glance at Matt, but he ignored him. When they were all finally sitting, the air in the room changed.

"Junior, Matt and I have something we thought we should tell you." Dani put her hands flat on the table, her mouth turning into a thin line. "Matt and I have decided that this isn't working out." She told him, finally looking him in the eyes.

She looked like she had been crying, and like she hadn't been sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her bottom lip quivering.

"We decided to get a divorce, see other people for a while, see if that helps, but we think that we're just different people than when we first fell in love. We just thought you should know before dinner tonight. We're going to tell dad then." Matt voiced. Junior looked back and Dani, but her composure was renewed. She flashed him a reassuring smile, as if she was trying to say _'I'm totally fine with getting a divorce from the man I love.'_

Junior pushed away from the table, his mind swimming, in anger or frustration he wasn't sure. He turned to Matt, giving him a cold glare, because he knew what was really wrong. "I have to go. Thanks for everything Dani." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek before walking out of the apartment.

-

When he finally got back to the apartment, his mind had finally cooled off, and his thoughts had roamed back to Kris. He smiled when he found her asleep on the couch, the TV on the parenting channel. He kneeled down and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled back and saw her eyes flutter open, her lips forming a smile.

"Welcome back." He told her kissing her lips.

She smiled and kissed him again, stretching her arms high above her head. She sat up and yawned, her eyes wandering around the apartment, like she had forgotten where she was for a second.

"Is this little dinner party going to be formal?" she asked him, her eyes still full of sleep.

"Kind of." He told her, resting his hands on her hips. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good because I already picked out a dress. The purple one you picked out a couple of days ago." She told him, her words laced with another yawn.

"I love that dress." He told her. When she didn't respond, he pushed her back a little, her head limply hanging forward. He almost laughed out loud when he realized she had fallen asleep.

He pulled himself onto the couch, kicking off his shoes in the process, laying behind her, feeling her body pressed against him. She snuggled back and he smiled. Hopefully his father would love her, and accept her into the family. Junior knew better though. Kris was going to be thrown under a microscope tonight. She was going to be grilled, and in the end, even if she was a college graduate in law, he would still find her unacceptable.

-

They arrived at the Davis house right on time. Kris's mustang making a _tink tink tink _sound as it cooled down. He turned to her, smiling at her white face. "He's going to love you." He lied, taking her hand in his, smiling reassuringly. Kris smiled back, but he could tell she was not comforted.

They made their way to the front door, Kris stumbling a little in the high heels, her stomach seemed larger than when they measured it earlier. Junior reached for the handle, but thought better, instead, reaching for the doorbell. But before he could push it, his father was at the door, smiling like a politician. He looked Kris up and down, his smile faltering when he noticed that she was pregnant. He looked at Junior, a furious look in his eyes, finally moving to let them wander into the mansion.

_Let the circus begin._

_**Matt Ritter**_

She looked beautiful. Her brown eyes sparking, contrasted perfectly by the purple dress she was wearing. Her raven colored hair was twisted into an elegant bun. He looked at her abdomen and flinched. Junior was like his brother, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but god he wished that she was pregnant with his kids instead of Junior's.

Junior's arm slipped around her waist, and he watched as she looked up at him, smiling widely. She looked at him like she had never seen anything so perfect. He hated himself. He was a coward. Dani walked up behind him and she gripped his arm.

"I don't think we should tell him tonight. Maybe we should wait until we have him alone. I don't want Junior or Kris getting involved." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine that chilled his toes.

"Your right." He whispered back, his eyes trained on Kris. "It wouldn't be fair."

Dani nodded, satisfied that they had finally agreed on something. When he realized that he was the only one standing, he quickly sat down beside Dani, avoiding contact with her.

He remembered when they first started going out. It was like magic. Every touch warmed his body to the toes, ever smile she gave him felt like a gift so precious, he made sure to savor every one. Then things got serious, and it ruined everything. Dani started talking about getting married, having kids, and it scared him.

Then he saw her. She was idling at the end of Junior's driveway, her eyes fixated on the sign. He hopped in his truck and drove by her, staring at her face. Her skin was flawless, her eyes seemed tired and worried, her lips slightly parted in thought.

He wondered how Junior and Kris were doing now, the impending arrival of not one baby, but two. He remembered the thought of having children with Dani seemed scary, an obligation, but right now, he would have gladly traded places with Junior.

Kris looked over at him and smiled a polite smile, the kind you give to someone you don't really know. Junior leaned over and whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She bit her lips and gently pushed him away, smiling so vibrantly and happily, it made Matt angry that it wasn't him that evoked that kind of smile.

Dani's father was watching everything from the head of the table, his fingers steepled, his eyes curious. Matt caught his gaze and the older man gave him a nod, and a sad smile, like he already knew about him and Dani. After a minute, Matt looked away, feeling like his soul had been bared in front of everyone.

He watched Junior's hand gently rest on Kris's stomach, and it made him want to get sick. He watched Dani push her salad around on her plate, biting her lip, looking like she was about to cry.

This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! P.S. How much do you love the song :? It's called Speechless by the Veronicas.**

_**Kris Furillo**_

The dinner wasn't as bad as she thought it was. When they had finished eating, they retreated to the living room for some conversation, and that was the hardest part of the night. Junior's father interrogated her for an hour and a half before Dani cut in, saving her before a possible slip up. She asked how the pregnancy was going, to which she replied fantastic, but tiring.

When they went to leave, Ken Davis motioned to his son to have a chat with him. Kris bit her lip nervously, but smiled when Junior looked to her. We walked up to her, a weak smile on his face.

"I'll be right out." He promised her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her stomach. Kris nodded and started walking out, but instead of going to the mustang and waiting for him there, she sat outside the door, listening to what Junior's father had to say about her.

"Junior, Junior, Junior." She heard him sigh, and she instantly knew that he had hated her, and that even though she had persisted he tell his father that she was pregnant, that he didn't. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked him.

"I don't know dad, what are you going to do?" Junior replied coldly.

"Junior, she went to some unheard of college in some unheard of town. We don't know anything about her past. You aren't even really committed to her Junior, and you know it." She heard his father say loudly. She listened as he poured himself a drink.

"Dad. I love her. Why can't you ever accept anything like this? I love Kris. We're going to have twins. Twins dad, and I'm not even scared, because I know Kris is going to be there, because she loves me too." Junior persisted.

"What is wrong with you? You act like because you've known her for what, 5 months that you're totally in love. You have no idea what love is Junior. She's a common slut. She's just after you're money." She heard the ice cubes tink in Ken Davis's glass. She felt hot tears stream down her face. She wanted to sob, but she bit her lips.

"What is wrong with you?" Junior asked him, she could hear the anger laced in his voice. "Just because she didn't grow up in millions of dollars doesn't make her a slut, and don't you _ever _call her that again. She is such an amazing person. She'd probably fit into a fancy rich setting better than I ever could. I _love _her dad. I love her." She heard Junior make his way to the door and she quickly exited the house, making it look like she had been standing on the porch waiting for him.

When Junior came storming from the house, he slammed the door behind him, making his way toward her, a look of determination in his eyes. He took her up in his arms and he kissed her so passionately, she forgot everything his father had said.

"How much did you hear." He whispered in her ear, and her euphoric smile faltered.

"Everything." She told him, looking down at her feet, but the thing was, she wasn't even looking at her feet anymore, alls she could see was the tips of her shoes, but other than that, it was her stomach.

"Don't listen to him. He's just some guy you have to call your father in law someday." He whispered.

Kris stepped back a little, her back bumping into one of the columns that adorned the front of the house. Junior was looking at her, not faltering a bit at those words. Kris gained control of her breathing before she wrapped her arms around Junior's neck and gave him a sultry smile.

"Well other than what your dad had to say about me, I think you defended me quite spectacularly." She whispered in his ear, gently kissing the sensitive skin just above his neck. He shivered and she smiled to herself. "I think that you deserve to have some fun tonight." She hinted, and smiled when she felt his hands fly to her hips, his fingertips digging into the soft skin.

His lips sought out her neck and she leaned her head back, giving him access. He attacked the newly exposed skin and she giggled when she realized they were still in front of his father's house. She gently pushed him away, his eyes clouded over, a confused look settling over his face.

"We should probably wait until we get home?" she suggested, raising her brow. Junior smiled, content with her reason for stopping his ministrations. He grabbed her hand in his and tugged her. She smiled at his face, anxious, happy, totally content. She closed her eyes, letting him lead her. When he slowed, she let herself press against him, her curves fitting into his perfectly.

He helped her into the seat of the car before running around to his side and slipping in. He took her hand again and lifted it to his lips, brushing them together. He ran her hand over his cheek and she watched as his eyes closed, a look of worry crossing his face. She took her other hand and placed it on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her mind stricken with a nervous feeling. He opened his eyes and she looked deep into them. She kissed the back of her hand again before he finally responded.

"I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose you." He told her honestly. She smiled, her heart slowing.

"Believe me baby. I'm not going anywhere." She promised him. He gave her a wide smile and started backing out of the driveway. She looked at the house when they started to pull away, and that's when she saw him. Matt Ritter was standing in one of the wide windows, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, his tie undone, his hair messy. His eyes were a little red, and there were bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. She looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but feel like she was stuck. When they finally lost eye contact, she was almost convinced that she saw longing, want, and regret in his sad brown eyes. Almost sure.

_**Junior Davis**_

When they got back to the loft, he immediately went to the radio and turned it on before walking over to the love of his life. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let her arms snake around his neck. He felt her head fall heavily onto his shoulder, and he gently swayed her to the music.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home  
_

She picked her head up and she looked into his eyes. He felt like she was searching his soul, looking through everything, finding his most embarrassing memories, but it didn't matter. He should tell her about how he was a failure at just about everything he did. He could tell her about how his best friend was in love with her, and he was scared that he was going to lose her to him. He could tell her that he was worried about Dani, because he knew how much she loved Matt, and now they were getting a divorce after only two and a half months of marriage. He could tell her all these things and he knew that she wouldn't look at him like he was crazy, and he knew that she wouldn't love him any less.

_  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

He slowly dipped her and she let her head fall back. He stared at her, mesmerized for a minute. Her long dark hair flowing behind her, a waterfall of silken strands. He watched as her face turned pink, a blush. He knew she was always nervous about being memorized, stared at, examined, but he wouldn't help himself. He wanted to memorize every curve and line of her face. He wanted to memorize every freckle on her body, and kiss every one. He pulled her back up and her lips met his in an explosion of sparks and fireworks.__

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

"God I love you." He confessed, and she smiled broadly. Her eyes sparkling.

"I love you too." She told him. "More than you can ever know." He thought about that for a second before he responded.

"I think I do."__

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

He walked backwards toward the backward, her body still fused to his. He stopped for a minute, grabbing her thighs. She instantly complied, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him furiously. He kissed her back his mouth moving against her in a pattern so familiar, it surprised him when it seemed to change. Her tongue sliding into his mouth, tasting him, testing him.__

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

He gently pushed her against the wall next to the bedroom down. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and his breathing got heavy. She gently kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair. His throat seemed to close when her fingers felt their way down his chest. He let his head fall forward and found it sitting on her collar bone, the soft skin sweaty under him.__

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

When they finally made their way to the bed, they were already exhausted. Her dress unzipped in the back, her tank top sleeve slid off her shoulder, her mouth open, panting. He kissed her shoulder gently before tugging the dress off over her head. What he saw took his breath away.__

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

Her rounding stomach, a perfect round shape, stuck out. He hadn't seen it in this context yet. They way her stomach seamlessly attached to her body. He kissed the crown of it, and that's when he felt it. A small just barely there fluttering. He wasn't sure if he imagined it because he wanted to feel it, or if it really was there. He looked at Kris and she was looking at him, his eyes must have asked the question for him, because she laughed and nodded.__

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

Afterwards, when she was spooned against his body, he lay there smiling. His hand resting on her stomach, his face buried in her hair. He gently pushed the hair away and kissed her neck gently. She shuddered and smiled.

"Kris?" he whispered, and she whimpered gently to indicate she was awake. "Will you marry me." He whispered, quickly falling asleep. He struggled to keep his mind awake.

Kris turned around to that she was facing him. Her forefinger hooked under his chin, her thumb gently running over his bottom lip. She was biting her own lip, her eyes searching his face, worried that it was all a joke.

"Are you sure you want me?" she asked. His hand cupped her face gently and he kissed her, savoring her taste. 

"What makes you think I don't?" he asked her, a quiet laugh escaping his lips.

"Nothing." She told him honestly. His mind was starting to blacken over, quickly putting him to sleep. Right before he slipped into sleep though, he heard the faintest of yeses.

_**Matt Ritter**_

When they left, he had to leave the house, feeling like he was being suffocated. He sat outside on a step for what seemed like hours before someone opened the door behind him, gently closing the door. He looked and saw Dani, her eyes red, her face ridden with tear stains. It almost pained him to see her so hurt, but he couldn't keep lying to her the way he was.

She sat down next to him, placing a glass of red wine on the marble next to her. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and looked up at the stars. She was still wearing the dress she had worn to dinner. She looked beautiful, even with her makeup running and her hair messy.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, turning her eyes to him.

"Because I don't feel the same way as I did." He told her, lying a little in his answer.

"Well now that you've got that out of the way, why are you are _really _doing this?" she asked him, her eyes hardening. The breath Matt had been taking suddenly got caught in his throat. He looked away from her face and down at his feet.

"It's complicated." He told her. He turned back to her, seeing a fleeting look of hurt cross her face.

"Just because we're getting a divorce doesn't mean we can't tell each other what's wrong." She told him. "We can still be friends." She told him. He opened his mouth to tell her that couldn't happen, but she had such a hopeful look in her eyes, it almost broke his heart.

"Yeah, of course we can." He gave her a fake smile and she beamed back at him, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

They sat there in silence for a while before she turned back to him, her eyes serious. "You can't have her." She told him, her eyes starting to water at the thought.

"What are you talking about?" he said nervously, tugging at his tie.

"You can't have Kris. She's Junior's. They love each other, a kind of love I know me and you never had." She told him, giving a watery laugh. She looked at him, and he could only imagine what his face looked like at that very moment.

Dani had always amazed him. She was always so strong, so tough, but he knew better. She was so self conscious it broke his heart. She would stand in front of the mirror for hours, talking about her flaws, how she was fat even though she wasn't. She would cry about the way she looked, even though she was beautiful. He knew that this whole situation had to be killing her. He had never really thought about how all this would affect her. He looked at his feet for a second before looking back at her. His hand reached out on its own, gently taking her face in his hands. She looked at him curiously, and before she could register what was going on, his lips were on hers. He quickly pulled away and she got up, leaving her wind behind. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

_What was wrong with him?_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally

**A/N: Finally! An Update!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

The sixth month of pregnancy was no different than her fourth, or her fifth. Other than the fact that she felt like a whale, her stomach was huge. She felt like if she turned the wrong way, she was going to knock something over with it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her shirt pulled up over the bump of her stomach, her hands bracing her lower back. She looked closely, her fingers tracing the stretch marks developing on the growing abdomen.

She glanced at the bed and she felt a smile break across her face. Over the headboard, there were several black and white ultrasound pictures in small black frames. Each picture showed new development in the babies. The first ultrasound at the hospital was first on the line, the babies only small Rorschach's in the black. The second, taken a month later, showed small hands, feet flowing from the large headed things. In the third, a nose, the fourth, lips, fingers. The fifth the babies were getting cramped, one with it's thumb in it's mouth, the other, bubbles billowing from it's parted lips. The last, the picture marking her sixth month, one of the babies started hiding behind the other, its lower body eclipsed by the one in the front.

She ran a hand over her stomach, swirling her finger around the popped button of her belly button. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kris's heart leapt into her throat before she threw her shirt back down over her stomach and walking to the door. Without looking through the peep hole, she unlatched the lock and flung the door open.

Nathan looked back at her, his blond hair cut close to his scalp, his blue eyes as intense as ever. He was leaning against her door frame, an easy smile across his features. When he looked her up and down, his eyes halted on her stomach. He looked back at her, his smile faltering for just a second.

"Hey babe." He said, his voice as smooth as she remembered.

"Hey nothing." Kris went to shut the door in his face, but he stuck his foot out, stopping the door's path.

"Kris, baby, come on." He groaned through the open crack. "Talk to me."

"Get out of here Nathan." She pushed the door harder, but his foot prevailed. She huffed and gave one last great push before finally giving up. She turned from the door and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Her hand flew to her stomach, she could feel them kicking and pushing around inside of he, their small legs and arms churning the worry around her body.

She heard Nathan's fist pound on the door and she bit her lip, making her way to the window. After much heaving, the window finally burst open, a wave of cool fall air burning her cheeks. She swung her leg out and breathed a sigh of relief when her foot hit the fire escape. She swung her body out of the window and started to walk down the stairs, her hair flowing behind her.

She heard the wood of the door break high above her, and Nathan yell a curse. She looked up and saw his face, red and angry peering down at her from the window. She hurried her footsteps, one of her arms still clinging tightly to her stomach. When she reached the street, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, dialing Junior's number by heart.

The phone rang once before Junior answered, his words spilling from the earpiece into her, instantly slowing her heart.

"Hey baby." She could hear him smile through the phone and she gently caressed the phone.

"Junior, where are you?" she asked him, looking above her at the stairs. Nate was halfway down, his mouth twisted into an angry frown. Kris flew to the parking lot of the apartment building, racing for her mustang. She quickly clamored in and locked the doors. She instinctively reached for her purse so she could tug out the keys, but she had left her purse in the apartment building. She saw Nate's figure silhouetted by the sun and she wanted to scream for someone to help her.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked her, his words laced with worry.

"It's Nate." She whispered, trying to keep quiet. Nate was walking down the isle of cars, his head swiveling back and forth, searching for her car.

"Where are you." He said firmly. She clutched the phone tighter, lowering herself in her seat.

"I'm in the Mustang, in the parking lot." She told him. She felt hot tears run down her face and she bit her lip, willing herself not to sob.

"Stay quiet, stay where you are." He told her. She nodded, like he could see her, and she heard the sound of the phone call ending. She flipped the phone shut, cringing at the slapping noise that seemed to reverberate and echo for an eternity.

"Come on Krissy, I just want to talk." Nate insisted. She heard his foot stamp against the concrete ground and she bit her lip tighter. Her mouth suddenly tasted like metal, and she knew that hot blood was trickling into her mouth. "Is that his baby Krissy? Or are they mine and you're not telling him the truth about it?" he asked her. She sank lower into her seat and curled into as much of a ball as she could get.

She felt her babies rolling around in her stomach, somersaulting, twirling, dancing. She held it tight with both arms, pushing her eyes closed, willing herself not to cry. She pushed herself, if possible, even lower down into the seat of her car, finally letting herself sob silently. Suddenly, Nate's fist was pounding at the window, and Kris's heart leapt back into her throat.

"Kris! Talk to me!" he pleaded, his fist continuing to pound on the glass.

"No!" she yelled, scooting her body to the other side of the car. "I don't want to talk to you! Leave!" she screamed, hoping the fear that she felt coursing through her veins didn't reveal itself in her voice. She yelled it even though she knew he wasn't planning on going anywhere unless he was forced. Nate tracked and followed her path to the other side of the car, pounding on the window incessantly.

All of the sudden, the pounding stopped. Kris dared to peek through the window, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw Junior holding Nate by the collar of his shirt, pointing angrily at the location of the car. Then, with a swift punch to the jaw, Nate ran off, his head hanging low, and his shoulders hunched forward.

Junior's knuckles suddenly rapped on the window of the car, and her heart sped up, but quickly slowed at the sight of his face in the window. Kris quickly leapt from the car, her arms wrapping around Junior's neck. She breathed in his soothingly familiar smell.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his hands smoothing her hair. She nodded against his chest, burying her face into his body heat. When he pulled away, her tears stopped, and the babies had ceased their kicking. He kissed her gently, holding her face tenderly in his hands. He touched her face so lightly, she felt like she was going to break if she was ever to be touched more severely. He touched her so softly, she felt like she was actually worth something, like she was actually loved.

_**Junior Davis**_

At month seven, everything seemed to return to normal. Kris's stomach had reached epic proportions. They measured her every two weeks instead of every month. Kris was throwing on her coat, her hair twirled into a high ponytail. She turned to him, smirking. 'I love you' she mouthed silently, her eyes sparkling brightly. She walked toward him, gently grabbing the lapels of his coat.

"Are you coming?" she asked him, kissing his chin softly. Junior grabbed her shoulders, smiling at her like nothing else mattered.

"Of course." He told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her toward the door.

When they got to the appointment, the waiting room was almost empty for one other woman. She was clutching her huge stomach protectively, while her other small child was playing in the corner with some toys. Kris lowered herself into a seat near the woman after grabbing a parenting magazine they both read over 2 months ago. Junior walked up to the receptionist, who looked extremely uninterested in her job. She was filing her nails and chewing gum. She couldn't me much older than Junior himself. When she finally looked up, a smile found its way onto her face. She tossed the file to the side and set her hands in front of her, batting her eyelashes.

"Now what can I do with—I mean, for you?" she asked, popping her gum loudly. Junior looked her up and down with disinterest evident on his face.

"My fiancé is here for her appointment." He told her. Her smiled dropped and she turned away from him, looking at a list of appointments.

"Kris Furillo?" she asked, popping her gum again. Junior cringed and nodded when she looked back at him. "The doctor will be right with her." She told him, her eyebrows furrowing. Junior nodded and walked over to Kris, who had started a conversation with the other woman.

"When are you due?" Kris asked, pointing to the woman's stomach. The woman's hand flew to her abdomen, a smile creeping onto her face.

"My little girl is due in a week." She said softly, her cheeks flushing with pride. The woman looked over at Kris, eyeing her stomach. "Are you due anytime soon? You look like you're going to pop right here." She joked, laughing a little.

"Oh no, I'm not due for another tow months." Kris said, nodding in confirmation.

"Two months?" the lady said disbelievingly. Kris nodded again, rubbing her stomach a smile forming on her face. "Well, you must be having one big baby!" the lady joked, gently tapping Kris's arm.

"Oh no!" Kris said when she realized the woman thought she was only having one baby. "I'm having twins." She told her proudly. The woman's face registered recognition at this face, her mouth forming a silent 'Oh!'

"Well no wonder you look like you're about to pop! You have twice as much baby in there as me!" she laughed and eyed Kris enviously, and he almost laughed.

"Kris Furillo!" the receptionist called from an open doorway. Junior stood up and held his hand out for Kris, who grabbed it and let him tug her up. Halfway to the door, Kris stopped, clutching her stomach; her eyes shut tight, her lips set in a thin white line. He knelt down next to her, his eyes roving her body for something that was causing her this pain.

"We have to get in there." She ground out through her teeth. He hefted her up and carried her to the room, the receptionist telling them what room they were in. Junior looked back and nodded, hefting Kris in his arms as they got into the room. He set her down on the table, taking her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, her chin, and then finally, her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. The doctor came into the room in a whirlwind. She quickly lifted Kris's shirt and squirted the ultrasound jelly on her pelvis before running the wand over her stomach. She inspected the babies before quickly turning it off and turning to them, a grim expression on her face.

"We need to get her out of here now." The doctor said, standing up, and motioning Junior to do the same. "The cord is wrapping around one of their necks, we have to have an emergency C-section." She told them. Kris sobbed and Junior ran a hand over her now sweaty forehead.

"I'll be okay." He promised, even though he wasn't sure if that was true. He hefted her back into his arms, swinging her out the door toward the parking lot. He ran to the car, slowly lowering her into the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt before he raced to the other side, shoving the key into the ignition, turning on the car on, and racing to the hospital.

It had been about an hour since Kris went into the room, sweating, crying, and clutching his hand. He hadn't been able to go in because of the circumstances, but that didn't stop him from wearing a hole in the waiting room's carpet from his pacing. He whipped his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Dani's number.

"Dani Davis." She said in a clipped angry voice. He heard Matt in the background and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dani, its Junior." He muttered into the phone, running a hand through his hair.

"Junior, what's wrong?" she immediately asked. Junior almost smiled at the concern in her voice.

"It's Kris." He tried to get the sentence out, but it felt like his airway was blocked, his vocal cords were frozen.

"What's wrong with Kris?" Dani pushed, her voice getting nervous. In the background, he heard Matt ask the same question.

"The babies, one of them had its cord wrapped around its neck. We had to get an emergency c-section. She's in there now." He finally managed to spit out.

"We're on our way." Dani said loyally before hanging up.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kris's doctor stepped out looking exhausted. She pulled her face mask off and walked up to him, one of her hands resting on her hip. When she reached him, she tugged off her rubber gloves and sighed, shoving the face mask and gloves into her pocket.

"Everyone is okay. Not totally, but they're going to be." She promised him right off. Junior wanted to hug her but instead, let out a huge breath he didn't know he had been holding. "The babies as you can imagine are very small. Twins are normally low in birth weight if they make it to full term, but yours were born eight weeks early. They're both on a ventilator to help with breathing; Kris pumped some of her breast milk so we can give it to them, which will help their immune systems immensely." She told him, and he nodded in recognition.

When she thought he had registered that information, she continued. "They shouldn't be in here very long though." She assured him. "It's been proven that preemie multiples are better off than single preemies, because multiples develop faster in the womb. They should be home in a couple of weeks if their weight goes up and we don't experience any infections." She told him. Junior smiled and shook the doctor's hand. Thanking her for giving him this family, this opportunity, this hope.

_**Matt Ritter**_

When Dani told him what happened, he didn't even bother to change his clothes, not that Dani had either, before he raced out the door and to the hospital. When they got there, Junior was shaking the hand of a tired looking doctor, pleasure evident on his face. It made him relieved and angry at the same time. How could he be happy and excited right now, when his babies' lives could be in danger?

The word babies rose in his throat like bile. He choked it back and walked toward him, his feet making a resounding thump with every step. Junior turned to him, and his face broke out in a wide smile.

"They're going to be okay." He said with a sigh when they were close. Dani leapt forward and hugged him tightly, squeezing him with all her might. Matt gently tugged her back before giving Junior his own brotherly hug, even though he felt like he couldn't hate Junior more than he did at this moment.

Junior had everything he wanted. He had the perfect girl, the nice apartment, the money, and now, he had the gorgeous picturesque family. Junior put a hand on his shoulder, a thankful smile gracing his face.

"It means a lot that you guys came so quickly." He said, his hands moving excitedly. Matt nodded and looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet, trying to avoid looking Junior in the eyes. He really wanted to be happy for him, he really did, but how could he when his heart was breaking right inside of his body? He choked back tears when the doctor interrupted, saying that they could go see Kris.

When they entered the room, Junior immediately went to Kris's side, kissing the back of the hand that didn't have an IV in it, kissing her forehead, and finally, kissing her lips, the corners of his lips turned up. When Matt looked around the room, he saw them, the plastic bassinets. When he went to tap Junior on the shoulder to tell him, he noticed that Junior was already there, Kris standing in front of him.

Kris was standing, facing the small plastic beds, Junior's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He examined Kris's face, trying to find something that hinted that she was unhappy with the life she had chosen. A creased brow, a fake smile, faded, unhappy eyes, but when she turned to him, her smile almost broke his heart.

But what startled him the most was her eyes. Her warm chocolaty eyes reflected Junior's face, the babies he had yet to even see, the future he was constantly worried about, and the past, which she was finally letting herself forget. She tore her eyes from his and he watched her look up at Junior, all the world in her eyes.

He felt Dani disappear from his side, and he suddenly felt more alone than he had in a long time. Dani put a hand on Kris's shoulder, smiling and talking animatedly. Kris smiled and laughed, lacing her fingers with Junior's purely out of habit. When he finally allowed himself to walk over, what he saw shattered his reverie, sending him spiraling to the depths of some hellish place. One baby was bundled in a fleecy blue blanket; a blue had hazardously shoved onto his head. His eyes were clearly Junior's his lips too, but his nose, was Kris. The other baby, however, was the complete opposite. Wrapped in a pink blanket so bright it made his eyes water, or at least that's what he told himself, it looked just like Kris, except for the nose that resembled Juniors.

When he didn't think he could take anymore, he turned around and walked away without saying a word. He heard Junior call to him, Dani's voice echoing her brothers. Then he heard her voice, thready and tired, call out his name, and his foot halted mid step, like someone had shot him with a tranquilizer dart, but after a minute, he started walking again, tears spilling from his eyes, sobs escaping from deep in his throat, but this time, when she called his name, he didn't stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I got NINE reviews on chapter 11! I was so happy with the reaction to the last chapter, and I feel bad for Matt! I know at one point you guys told me to try and make him more sympathetic, but I guess I'm not really good at portraying sympathy or something, because I really have been trying! Just try to be easier on him guys, he really is trying to get over Kris, and he's just a little upset!**

_**Kris Furillo**_

The soft silky hair under her lips made her shiver. She had never felt this kind of connection with anything. The only time she had ever felt love like this was when Junior touched her. For a while, she didn't think it was possible she could love anyone or anything as much as she loved Junior, but here they were, bare except for their tiny white diapers. Their matching brown eyes squinted up at her, taking in her features.

She touched the crown of her daughter's head, her fingers sliding over the soft hair, so silky it had to be impossible. Ava Alexis, her gorgeous little girl. Kris put her face against the baby's stomach, breathing in the distinct smell of baby powder and milk. She shifted her focus slightly, and she felt the tip of her nose brush against Ayden Thomas' arm. She placed a hand on both of their stomachs, so lightly, she wasn't sure if she was actually touching them. Their skin felt so soft against her palms, she felt like she was violating something sacred.

There was a hand on her shoulder, and she felt something rise up in her throat, she wasn't sure what it was yet, but it had been happening a lot lately whenever someone snuck up around her when she was with the babies. She whipped her head around to find Junior staring at them in awe. He sat down behind her, and she leaned back into him, her back against his chest, her arms resting on his knees.

"I still think we should have named him Kenneth Walter Davis the Third." She teased, pinching his leg a little.

"NO WAY!" he crowed from behind her. "It's bad enough that's there's two Ken Davis' walking around the planet, don't even think about making a third.

"I don't know he looks like a Ken to me…" she chided. She felt Junior's arms wrap around her waist and squeeze her a little. She instantly felt empty. Ever since she had the babies a month ago, she felt empty. She missed their kicks, the feel of them tumbling around inside of her, like they were telling her a secret.

"No, he looks like an Ayden." He remarked. Ava made a gurgling noise to the side, her arm flailing, her fingers spread away from her palm, grabbing for something. Kris stuck her finger into the little girl's palm. Her finger was instantly encased in the baby's hot sticky hand.

"They look perfect." She said, her free hand memorizing every curve on them. Tracing the creases in their feet, the arches of their bellies, the bump of their nose, the shine on their miniscule fingernails. She couldn't get enough of them; she bent down and kissed Ayden's forehead, his skin hot under her lips.

"God, they are." Junior agreed, his arms tightening around her waist protectively.

"When are Dani and Matt coming?" she asked. Junior told her about how they were going to get a divorce before she had the babies, but after their birth, something changed. Matt was suddenly refocused on their relationship, as if something happened that made him realize he wasn't going to get his way.

"In an hour." Junior told her, his face buried in her hair, his lips against her neck. She threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder. Junior gently kissed one of the tendons of her neck, and she shivered. She bit down on her lip and tried to remind herself that she didn't have a 100 effective birth control anymore.

The fact that people sometimes used the fact that a person was already pregnant to avoid pregnancy and have sex as much as possible made Kris laugh. Junior pulled away from her, his eyes glazed over.

"What?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that we don't have our regular birth control anymore." She told him, fingering the carpet on the floor of the nursery. Behind her Junior groaned, putting his head forward until it was resting on her shoulder.

There they were, yin and yang. Her head on his shoulder, his on hers. She felt he was the thing that completed her. Junior's hand ran down her thigh, and she gasped in surprise, her hand grabbing his with lightning speed. She looked back at him, a smirk dancing across his handsome face.

"Not in front of the babies dear." She said, pointing to Ava and Ayden with her eyes. Junior raised his eyebrows, his smirk turning into a bemused smile.

"Since when are you miss chastity?" he teased, tickling her sides. She stood up, bending down to pick up Ava, when she felt Junior's fingers pinch her ass. She whipped her head around and grabbed his hand, biting her lip. She wanted him, god did she want him. They hadn't been able to have sex for the past month, and there was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to take him against the wall, but she didn't want to start something they barely had time to finish. She wanted their first time in a month to be something special, not some quickie before the guests came.

She slowly bent down in front of Junior, lowering her lips to his ear. She gently kissed the skin behind his ear, a spot she knew he went crazy over, before whispering, "Good things come to those who wait," before she swept her babies up into her arms and walking to the living room.

_**Junior Davis**_

The dinner couldn't have been going more perfectly if he orchestrated it. Kris was sitting on his left, her arm looped through his. Dani was across from her, chatting about motherhood, and how Dani couldn't wait to experience it herself, which made Matt white in the face.

"Aren't you scared?" Matt asked him out of the blue, his hands clasped in front of him. Things had been awkward ever since the scene at the hospital, he wouldn't lie. He wasn't sure if Kris had figured it out yet, and he was praying she didn't.

"What do you mean?" he replied, watching Matt struggle.

"I mean, aren't you scared you're not going to be a good parent? Aren't you scared of them growing up?" he asked. Matt raked his fingers through his hair, and Junior was absolutely stunned. He hadn't really thought about that until Matt brought it up. He looked over at the door that led to the twin's room. He knew that inside, his month old babies were sleeping soundly, for now at least. He knew that in about 45 minutes, they were going to wake up, hungry, wet, and totally dependent on them.

But what about the day when they won't need him to make the monsters go away? What about when they don't need help with getting something off the high shelf, because they're tall enough to reach it on their own? What about when they get in a fight, and they have learned what 'I hate you' means from a kid in school?

Junior toyed with everything in his mind. Now he knew how his father must have felt when he brought Kris home, not that he wouldn't bring her there again if given the chance. His father had only wanted what was best for him, and for Dani. He looked over at Dani and Kris, who were talking animatedly over something.

"I don't know man. I'm way to happy right now to be scared, you know? The new baby euphoria still hasn't worn off." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He laced his fingers with Kris and lifted her hand to meet his lips. 'I love you' she mouthed silently, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I love you too." He whispered out loud. She turned away shyly, but he took his free hand and pulled her face back up to meet his. "Don't hide."

Dani and Matt stayed long enough to see the twins, whom they hadn't seen since the hospital. When they left, Dani pulled me into a tight hug, her arms squeezing the air out of me. When she let him go, she was still holding tight to the collar of his shirt, her knuckles turning white. She gave him a sad smile, her eyes shining with hidden tears.

"Don't let this slip through your fingers Junior." She told him, before giving him one last hug and leaving. When the elevator door closed behind her, Junior turned around and found Kris in the most amazing red silk robe, the sash slightly untied.

"Now, do you remember what I said to you in the nursery?" she asked, her tongue coming out to wet her lips. He nodded dumbly, and she took a step forward, the robe slipping open at the bottom to reveal the smooth skin of her thigh, before it became hidden behind the shiny fabric once more.

Her fingers grabbed his shirt, gently at first, like she was testing the feeling, before she grabbed it in a white knuckled grip, pulling him forward so that his lips crashed against hers. Her mouth moved against his, a new rhythm for them to explore. In a few years, they would have to learn how to do this without the kids walking in, but right now, they were lying in their cribs, asleep once again.

His hand ran up her leg, pushing the robe away in his attempt to get more of the soft warm flesh, but she swatted his hand away, ripping her lips from his, leaving him with an empty feeling. She slowly walked away, her hips shaking back and forth with every step. Junior quickly followed her like a love sick puppy, and to be honest, he was.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around so that her lips crashed against his once again. They kissed and they walked backwards until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and they tumbled onto it in a tangle of limbs.

When they were finally naked, he marveled in her new shape. He touched the soft flesh of her stomach, the stretch marks fading into white lines. She folded her arms over her body when she caught him staring, but he pulled them away, before gently kissing her stomach.

"God, you're so beautiful." He told her honestly. He looked back up at her, and she smiled at him, so beautifully, he thought he might have seen heaven.

When they lay in bed, her head resting on his chest, he thought about how lucky he was. So few people get the opportunity in life to find their true love, and here he was, 22 years old, holding tight to his soul mate's body, their two perfect children in the next room over. He kissed the top of Kris's head, and he felt her leg slide up and down his, a sleep habit she had picked up.

He turned to the baby monitor on the bedside table next to Kris. Any minute now, one of them would scream, followed quickly by the other, a symphony of wails. Right on cue, he heard Ava's melodic cry, which was quickly followed by Ayden's cry. I felt Kris stir in my arms, and I smiled.

Here we go again.

_**Matt Ritter**_

When we got back to our place, everything seemed different. But not in a bad way, in a way where everything seemed calmer, at peace. Dani looked at me, something different behind her eyes. Her smile seemed more genuine, happier.

On a whim, he walked up to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. That's when he felt it, something he hadn't felt in their kisses since Kris showed up. That spark he used to feel for her. He kissed her harder, and to his surprise, she actually kissed back, running her fingers over his jaw, his chin.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, until he saw red. When they broke apart, they were both heaving for breath, their chests rising and falling. When they both managed to get their breath, they both dove in for another kiss. This was a kind of passion they hadn't had in almost a year.

He ran his fingers through her hair; let his tongue rediscover her taste. When they broke apart again, Dani put a hand on his chest, a weak smile on her face. He nodded; she didn't need to say anything. He got up, gave her one last lingering kiss, and walked to the spare bedroom. He would respect her boundaries for now; he would patiently until she was ready to fully accept him again.

Now he knew what Junior felt. Every time you thought of that special person, your heart does a flip, every time you close your eyes, even if your not thinking of that person, their face is still in your mind, like it was there all the time.

He lay in bed, thinking about Dani for a long time, his shirt discarded on the floor, his flannel pajama bottoms catching on the fabric of the blanket. He closed his eyes, and he felt the sparks from their kiss, still lingering on his lips. Suddenly, there was a creak at the door, and his eyes flew open, only to find Dani standing at the doorway, her nightshirt light and flowing, billowing in the air tumbling in through the window.

They stared at each other for a minute before she finally walked over to the bed, lifting the covers, and spooning herself against his body, a perfect fit. He wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Dani's vanilla shampoo. He opened his eyes again when he felt her shift. She was facing him now, tracing his lips with her fingers. When she was done, he rested his hand on her face, and she smiled, her eyes closing at his touch. Tears spilled from her eyes, and he quickly swept them away from her face.

When he was sure she was asleep, her body once again pressed against his, he let himself breath. He let himself imagine them years from then, what they would look like, and what their kids might look like, and that's when he let it slip, something so simple, he was sure that even if she was awake, she wouldn't be able to hear, which in a way made him sad, because he knew he would never be brave enough to say this to her out loud.

"I'm so sorry."

**A/N: There you go, chapter 12, only one more to go! I'm so sad to see this story come to an end, but I'll tell you right now, that I am cooking up a sequal in the depths of my mind. And also, I made sure to add the names, first and middle, of both babies in there. I almost named the boy Lukas James, instead of Ayden, but kept wanting to say Aiden, and not Lukas. Another reason I reason I wasn't so sure about naming his Ayden, was because I wanted to avoid the matchy twin names, but in the end, I ended up changing it back to Ayden, so Ava Alexis and Ayden Thomas. **

****

Name meanings-

Ava- Voice

Alexis- Defender

Ayden- Little fire

Thomas- Twin


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here it is, the very end

**A/N: Here it is, the very end. I'm a little sad to see it end, but like I said at the end of the last chapter, I'm thinking up a sequel, though it may take me a little while to get it posted. Now here are is your last Of Tall Tales and Love fix :) One last thing, this chapter takes place two year after the last one.**

_**Kris Davis**_

They were having dinner at _his _house tonight, and he insisted that they bring Ayden and Ava. She and Junior hadn't really let him meet the kids, and she was sure he wanted to meet them, but she felt like they needed to be protected against people like that. She didn't want their heads to be filled with horrible things. She didn't want the softness of their skin to turn hard, like a protective shell, under his disapproving gaze.

She tugged the shirt she had been holding over Ayden's head, his soft, shaggy brown hair messy with the friction. She kissed the top of his head lightly before getting him down from the changing table. He toddled off in search of someone, probably his father, while she bent down, and picked Ava up.

Ava stared up at her like she was the greatest thing in the world, her eyes big and wide. Kris kissed her daughter's hot sticky cheek, and she felt the little girl squirm under her kiss. She lifted Ava into the air, spinning her, giggles bubbling out of her, making Kris smile. When she put her back down, she gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"I love you my little girl!" she cooed, and Ava clapped and giggled. "I love you little girl!" she said again, and she laughed more. "Now, what do you say?" Kris asked, her hands on her daughter's sides.

"Wuv you mommy!" the girl cried, clapping at her accomplishment. Kris smiled and nodded.

"Now let's get you dressed!" Kris told her, pulling out a light pink dress. Ava scrunched her nose at the offending fabric. Junior and Kris usually just let them walk around the apartment in their diapers, shirts optional. They never liked it when they had to wear actual clothes. Kris pulled the dress over Ava's head and Ava cried. "I don' like!" she squirmed, desperate to get the light cottony dress off of her.

"No no no!" Kris said, waving a finger in front of the squirming girl. "You have to wear that tonight; we're going to grandpa's house for dinner!" she tried to make it sound exciting, but she knew that Ava would forever associate her grandfather's house with having to wear dresses.

"I don' like!" Ava repeated, tugging the dress with her hands with every word.

"I know you don't like it, but you have to wear it, just tonight!" she tried to reason, and that's when she realized, she was talking to a 2 month old kid, who was she trying to convince? "You can take it off as soon as we get home!" she promised.

Ava gave her a grudging glare, and Kris fleetingly wondered where she learned that. Ava gave a nod, and tried to squirm off the changing table. Kris helped the little girl down, watching her walk off to the living room. Junior walked in, a small smile creeping onto his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave him a weak smile.

"Well, now I know I'm the favorite parent when it comes to Ava." He teased, and Kris hit his arm lightly.

"Do you know where she learned it?" Kris asked him, looking wistfully at the doorway through which Ava exited.

"Learned what?" Junior asked, kissing her gently.

"How to glare like that." Junior laughed and she glared at him, her lips set in a tight line. Junior laughed again, and she looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

"I know where she got it from." He said between laughs. Kris tried to hide the smile creeping onto her lips, but she couldn't.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked. Junior hadn't really spoken to his father since the last dinner over 2 years ago. He looked at her, a small sadness hidden behind his warm brown eyes.

"I'm not really sure." He told her, taking one of his hands from her waist, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everything's going to go great." She told him, putting one of her hands on his face, and he smiled.

"Have I told you lately, that you're the most amazing wife ever?" he asked her, taking her face in his hands. She closed her eyes and smiled at the word wife. She opened them again to see Junior's eyes, so hopeful and happy looking, she thought she was imagining things.

"As a matter of fact, I think you told me last night." Her eyes glistened mischievously. Junior's mouth opened in surprise.

He grabbed her waist tightly, and she bit her bottom lip, her eyelids lowering against her will. It amazed her that they were still this passionate. After having had twins, and they were almost 3 years into their relationship, even after marriage, they were still so in love. Junior leaned down and kissed her, and she heard a small chorus of squeals behind them. They broke apart and turned around, to see Ava and Ayden, only in their diapers, hands over their mouths, laughing at their parents displays of affection.

Kris jogged over to them and scooped them into her arms, laughing at them. "What are you guys doing! Where are your clothes?" she joked, tickling their sides.

"Bye bye!" they said in together, twin masks of laughter on their faces.

_**Junior Davis**_

He had to admit, the dinner was not what he was expecting, and he was sure Kris was expecting a shunning the moment their SUV touched the bricked driveway. Junior walked to the front door, Ayden in his arms, Kris following, Ava in her own arms. When he rang the doorbell, he expected his father to answer, a warm welcome for him, but practically shunning Kris and the babies.

But what happened shocked him, and it must have given Kris a heart attack. His father pulled them all together into his arms, a smile on his face so wide, Junior thought it was going to split his face. They were welcomed inside, and he took Ayden into his arms, twirling him under the high ceilings and the chandelier. Ayden squealed with happiness, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Ava, her curly brown hair tied into a ponytail, squirm for attention.

Ken Davis wasted no time in smothering his 2 year old grandchildren with love; a love Junior wished had been shown to him and Dani.

When they entered the dining room, they were greeted by Dani and Matt, and their new baby girl. He watched Kris bend down and kiss the silky hair of the baby, and his heart melted. He missed having a helpless infant around. Kris turned to him, a knowing smile on her face, but there was something hidden in her eyes that he couldn't yet figure out.

The dinner went perfectly, Ken Davis being the perfect, doting grandfather. Junior stared in awe at his father. He had never seen this side of the man he had called father for the past 24 years; he had only seen the relentless business driven side. The side that pushed competition between him and Dani.

When dinner was over, Dani and Kris congregated in the living room with the kids on their heels, leaving Matt and Junior alone with the man they had come to fear. Instead of the speech they were both expecting though, the one where he complained about them starting families so early, and how they should have started a career first before even getting involved with women, he hugged them.

Tears spilled from the older man's eyes as he looked over at Mat, whose face had a mask of perplexity just like his own. When his father finally pulled away, Junior put a hand on his shoulder, questioning them with his eyes. His father stared at him, all the sorries in the world reflected in his eyes. Junior pulled the old man into his arms, tears spilling from his own eyes. His father dug his fingers into his back, unwilling to let go again.

"Junior, I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry." He whispered, when they pulled away. His father's hands were on his shoulders, and he felt like a weight disappeared when those words slipped from his lips.

"Its okay dad." He replied. Ken Davis shook his head, his eyes disbelieving.

"How can you forgive me so easily, after what I did to you, to Kris, to them?" he said, his mouth open in surprise.

"I can forgive you because I know now that you only wanted what was best for me, and to you, nothing was good enough, but dad, I want you to know, that Kris _is _the best thing for me. I love her so much, that sometimes, it hurts, and it scares me, but in a good way. She gave me Ava and Ayden, something I will always be grateful for, even if we end up not loving each other anymore." He told his father. "I know exactly how you must have felt. I'm so afraid dad. I'm so scared about the future. But it's okay, it's okay dad."

His father hugged him again before wandering toward the room where Kris and Dani were. Kris was holding Elise, a wistful smile on her face. Ava and Ayden were at either side, touching the baby's feet, petting the baby's hair, both so gentle, it mystified him.

When they all entered, Kris handed the baby back to Dani, a mischievous smile making its way across her face. He watched her lick her lips, throw her hair back, stand up and put her hands on her thighs, she was never good at public speaking.

"I have an announcement for everyone, and I wanted to wait until I was sure everything was okay with everyone before I made it." She said her eyes wandering between him and his father, Junior nodded almost imperceptibly and she smiled even wider. "Well, lately, I have been thinking about maybe having another baby, and don't you get a shocked look on your face Junior Davis, I know you've been thinking the same!" she pointed a finger at him, and he laughed, confirming her suspicion.

"Well, I didn't really want to bring up really trying for a baby, because I wasn't sure we'd be able to handle it with thing one and thing two running around the house, but, finally to the real announcement." She paused, taking a deep breath, her eyes wandering to his, and that's when he knew. "I'm pregnant." She gushed, and Dani squealed, standing up and wrapping her free arm around Kris before questioning her mercilessly.

He made his way toward her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. Ava and Ayden looked up at us, their faces unsure of what was going on, but they knew it must be good. Ava held tight to his leg, hugging it, while Ayden hugged Kris's. Junior turned to his father, asking for approval, but before he could even ask, he received it. He let go of Kris and hugged his father, a silent thank you reverberating between them. Matt clapped his shoulder and he smiled.

Life, was perfect, life, was good.

_**Matt Ritter**_

When they finally got back to their house, everything seemed to be set right with the world. He watched Dani lay Elise down to sleep, and she looked over at him, mirroring a smile he didn't even know he had on his face.

"Wasn't today exciting?" she asked him when they settled in the living room, her curled up against his body.

"It was." He agreed. She turned so that their faces were only inches apart, and he smiled, kissing her gently.

"You know, at this rate, we'll never catch up to them." She said, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, heaving for breath, he was staring at her, questioning her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she smiled.

"We're never going to have as many kids as them if you don't get going." She smiled, and Matt laughed.

"You're crazy." He told her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Am I?" she asked, pulling him closer to her.

"We don't want three kids." He assured her and she looked him in the eyes, questioning his logic. "Do you really want to have 3 kids running around, so that we never get time to ourselves?" he asked, and she seemed to contemplate this for a minute, before she turned to him, a look of determination on her face.

"I expect to be pregnant in a year mister Ritter." She said, her lips centimeters from his. He could feel her hot breath on his mouth and it took everything he had not to kiss her right then.

"Is this an ultimatum?" he asked her, and she gave a wan smile.

"Why of course not. I just love being a mother." She said, her lips brushing his. He leaned in, pushing hips lips harder onto hers, but she pulled back, teasing him. He ground his teeth together and groaned, his mind being pulled a million different directions.

"I'll do anything." He said, before pulling her face to his. He felt her smile against him, and he cursed his weak constitution.

But when he thought about it, he would do anything for Dani any day. He often wondered why he thought that Kris was the perfect girl for him, and they had never even spoken, never even gotten to know each other. His tongue slipped into Dani's mouth and she laughed.

"What now?" he asked, confused, and suddenly tired.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that this time, two years ago, we weren't sure we were going to make it." She said, resting her head on his chest.

"Goes to show you that love gets through everything okay." He said, and what surprised him, was that he really meant it.

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: There you have it, the last chapter. It makes me kind of sad, but I'm also kind of happy. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did.**

**Keep your eye out for the sequal!**


End file.
